A Momentary Lapse of Reason
by evil-broccoli
Summary: After leaving Ron, Hermione finds help in the most unlikely of places. AU since DH Ignores the deaths and the epilogue . HermioneGxGeorgeW.
1. Chapter I

'_A Momentary__ Lapse of Reason'_

By evil-broccoli

_**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.** _

_**Summary:**__ After leaving Ron, Hermione finds help in the most unlikely of places. _

_**Pairing:**__ HGxGW. _

_**Warnings:**__ AU since DH – I decided to ignore the deaths and the children (epilogue). WIP _

_**Rating:**__ T (for safety measures)_

_**A/N:**__ This is my first fic and although I've been reading HP fanfiction for almost five years I'm still quite uncertain about writing it. However, I do find the quality and amount of HermionexGeorge fiction a bit unsatisfying, therefore I decided to try to ignore my doubts and see if I'm any better. _

_I do have a__ favour__ to ask though - I'm in dire need for a __**BETA READER**__ since English is my second language and I suck at punctuation. Tell me if you're interested. _

_One more thing – Since this is my first fiction and I'm an inexperienced author I would really like it if you'd let me know what you think in reviews. Thank you in advance._

_Chapter I _

"What have you done, Ron?" Her voice was dangerously low. She was furious.

"Her... Hermione, I... I can explain! It's... It's not what it looks like!" Ron was so nervous from being caught in the act that he stammered violently while trying to put on his boxers.

"Oh yeah? What does it look like then?" Her arms were crossed over her chest, jaw clenched and a muscle on the side of her face was visibly twitching. That's what Ron was currently looking at. The nervous twitch was never a good sign, it meant that the chances of mollifying here were less than likely.

"Well it... Shit, look, Hermione, I'm sorry... I never meant to, it... it just, just happened." He finished lamely, head down and hands in the pockets of his boxers.

"Just happened? Just _happened? _Well, it just so happens that it's over, Ron. We're over." She uncrossed her hands and started to walk out of the room when her eyes fell on the naked witch in their bed. "Lavender Brown? Seriously Ron, Is THAT what you wanted to compare me to?"

"Wait! Hermione! Look, I'm really sorry, I'll never do it again! Please! Please, give me another chance! Just one more! I'll be good! I'll buy you roses!" He tried to catch her arm but his feet got entangled in a pink, lacy bra that was laying on the floor.

"You're pathetic Ron. Roses? I'm allergic to roses, and as my husband you should be perfectly aware of that! You had your chances, Ron. And you blew them. All of them. I'm not going to tolerate your behaviour anymore. I'll be sending you divorce papers in few days." With that she walked out of the room slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Di... Divorce? Hermione! Hermione, wait! WAIT! What do you mean divorce?! You can't divorce me! You won't embarrass me like that!" He ran after her only to realise that she had already apparated out. "Shit"

* * *

Hermione apparated into the middle of the Diagon Alley. She looked around and thought about the hopeless situation she found herself in. She was in the middle of a street with no place to sleep, no money, and no clothes. _I can't really take my clothes now, I'll have to apparate there tomorrow while Ron is at work. Shit, what'll I do till then?_ She couldn't contain her sadness anymore and felt silent tears making their path down on her cheeks. _How could he do this to me? Aren't I pretty enough for him? Isn't my love enough for him? Aren't my tits big enough for him?! _She haven't realised she said the last part aloud until she heard a silent chuckle behind her. 

"I think your tits are just fine Hermione"

She turned around startled only to find herself face to face with George Weasley. _Great, it just had to be Ron's brother who found me, hadn't it?_ She tried to dry her tears with a sleeve and forced herself to smile at him.

"Why hello George. Been looking at my tits much, haven't you?" She let out a nervous laugh, and he noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes. _Will have to do something about that._ He thought and decided that first he has to talk to her and find out what's going on.

"As much as I would love to stand here and talk about your tits all day I have to meet Fred at lunch in..." He looked at his watch "ten minutes. Care to join me? My treat." Only then did she realise how hungry she was. Actually, she was starving. _Do I dare impose on him so much? Shut up. He invited you, and you have no money for food anyways. Well in that case..._ She smiled slightly and nodded her head. Being the funny bloke he was he made a good show of making an exaggerated bow, kissing her on the hand and entwining their arms together. "M' lady."

Even in her situation she couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Don't 'M' lady' me George. I'm Hermione. Just Hermione."

"Well then, 'just Hermione', let's get going, shall we?"

"Of course"

They walked towards a small, newly opened cafeteria at the end of the street. It was really cosy, with tables covered with handmade tablecloths and with unmatched pieces of furniture scattered around the place. They walked over to the smallest table which was already occupied by Fred and...

"Hello Angelina, Fred. I hope you don't mind I brought someone over. Angelina, you remember Hermione, don't you?" Angelina smiled and nodded at her.

"Hello Hermione. Long time, no see." She moved her chair a bit so Hermione could fit hers between Angelina and George.

"Thank you, and yes, it's been awhile. How are you holding up?" Hermione was glad for a distraction. She didn't really want to think about Ron right now and talking to Angelina seemed to be a good way of avoiding it.

"Glad you ask. Perfect opportunity to tell George why he had to meet us here today."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. What possibly do you have to tell me that you have to do it in a cafe and not in the shop where we see each other_ every single day?_" George inquired.

Fred took a deep breath. "George, Angelina and I are getting married. I'm moving out. The flat is all yours now." George sat silent for a few minutes. Then after a while he finally decided to say something.

"That's... really great bro...I'm very happy for you. I can't say I didn't see it coming for some time now. It'll be lonely without you though." Fred let out the breath he's been holding. Hermione suspected that he didn't expect such calm reaction from his twin. After all they've always stuck together and it was something new for both of them.

"You'll manage. Besides, you're going to see me every day at the shop." Fred was trying to soothe his brother's feelings. It was quite obvious that even though he wasn't angry he was very disappointed if not devastated by the news.

"Yeah, I guess so. It'll take some getting used to, though."George smiled. Even though he didn't want Fred to move out he was really happy for his brother. He was dating Angie for quite some time now and it was only natural that they'll get married some day.

"Speaking of marriages. How is yours going Hermione? I heard you were married to Ron for three years. Is that right?" _Damn you to hell Angie. You just had to ask. Fuck. What am I supposed to say? It's all wonderful? Ron's the perfect husband I've always dreamed of? We just bought a barking Labrador? I'm pregnant with triplets? _She didn't notice that everyone was looking at her, patiently awaiting her answer. "Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, I... I have to go" She hurtled out of the restaurant and continued up the street. Silent tears were falling from her eyes again. _I hate you Ronald! I HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH! _Suddenly she felt a hand grip her arm. She was yanked back from the force and felt herself fall back onto the person that grabbed her.

"WHAT THE... Oh, hello again George"

"Hermione, what's the matter. If it's something about Ron than tell me one word and I'll beat my damn little brother to a pulp for hurting you. What did he do this time? Forgotten your birthday?"

"Leave me alone George, you'll take his side anyway. He's your brother." She yanked her arm away from him and started moving again but the annoying hand grabbed her again. She prepared herself to argue again but the look in George's eyes stopped her.

"Percy's my brother too and you don't see me talking to him often, now do you? Look, I know Ron's been a prat to you since the day one. Everyone knows that, but no one has ever said anything because you seemed to put up with it just fine. We thought that it's because you loved him so we didn't want to interfere but he's taken things to far this time. Tell me what has he done." George was holding her by her shoulders now. Hermione thought that he'll start shaking her any minute now just to get his point across.

"No, he didn't forget my birthday George" She made a pause here, contemplating whether she's doing the right thing or not by telling him of Ron's little bed adventures. The thought of Ron with Lavender in their marital bed triggered something off deep inside of her and she finally decided that telling someone might not be such a bad idea after all. She wasn't to blame anyway. "He... He cheated on me" She felt arms envelop her in a warm embrace.

"How could you ever think I would take his side" He whispered in her ear. She felt her arms going around his waist and she let herself cry, right there in the middle of the street, oblivious to the stares they were getting.

"What will I do now, George? I have no money, no clothes, no place to stay and I can't bring myself to go back there and face that bastard yet" Her face was red and her eyes were puffy and filled with tears. She sniffed. And he knew, just by looking at her in state of distress, that he had just found the perfect solution.

"Why don't you move in with me? Just for a while, until you can get back on your feet and find yourself a new place to live."

"Wha... What?"_Is he mad?!_

"Look, I know it's sudden and all, but think about it. You have no place to go, and I have a free room now that Fred's moving out. Not to mention that I could use some company, after all never in my life had I lived alone. First it was the burrow with so many people, then Hogwarts, then the flat with Fred... I'm not that used to solitude you know. Especially since Fred gave me no warning. " Now that he thought about it more the idea seemed even more becoming. "Look I know that we weren't exactly the best of friends and that I'm probably nothing more than an immature prankster to you, but I believe we could pull this off. And just imagine the look on Ron's face after he hears of it." That seemed to do it. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Are you sure? Ron hated living with me. Said I was too bossy. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Would I offer this if I wasn't sure?"

"For all I know you could be planning on using me as the test subject for all your pranks"

"I wouldn't dare." He said feigning seriousness.

"Wouldn't you?"

"You'll have to wait and see for yourself. Come, I'll show you to my flat." He took her by the arm again and led her into the direction of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. After a while they came to a stop before a huge, yellow and magenta flashing sign. George invited her inside and they went to the backdoor. She found herself walking upstairs right after him and suddenly they were in the flat.

"It's nothing much but it suits my needs just fine. The kitchen is over there. Fred's r... Your room is on the right, mine is across the hall if you need something. The bathroom is just down the hall. Watch out when you take a shower, the water tends to turn ice-cold from time to time. So... yeah..." He finished and waited for her reaction.

"It's really cosy. I'd never expect something like this to be in your ownership. No offence. It's just that I always imagined your flat to be more... how do I put it... flashy, and bright and... colourful. Not to mention your pranks lying everywhere. I see none." The flat was really not what you would expect from Fred and George. The living-room was really nice and modest with a small fireplace surrounded by two claret couches and some mahogany furniture here and there. The walls were light gold and the room was really Gryffindor-like.

"None taken. We took the business to the shop, we keep the pranks in the backroom so no one stumbles upon them while visiting us"

"It's good to know you think about people's safety sometimes"

"Oh no. It's not for safety. We just didn't want people discovering our secrets." George grinned at her and she just couldn't be angry with him. _Not after what he's done for me anyways. _

"May I see my room?"

"Yeah, of course" They went to the room and saw that Fred's already packed. George looked sullen all of a sudden. "I wish he had told me sooner. It's not like him at all. I... I sometimes hate what Angelina's doing to him. It's like he's not even my twin anymore. I really am happy for them and I have nothing against him having a life of his own but he should've told me." Hermione didn't know what to say to that so she just kept silent."I'll be in my room if you need anything"

She sat on the bed and thought about how lucky she is. Not only did she have a place to stay but she also had one of Ron's brothers on her side. George. He did tell her he wanted her there but she still couldn't help herself from thinking that she was an intruder. Especially since he still isn't too well after Fred's news. _He didn't even move out and I'm already taking his place. I wonder what'll he have to say about this. I can only hope for him to be as understanding as George is. _Her neck felt sore from all the stress she was subjected to that day so she decided she could use a shower. _Fuck. What the hell am I supposed to sleep in?_

* * *

George went to his room and shut the door silently behind him. He approached the window and looked out to see happy families shopping in the Diagon Alley. _Soon Fred and Angie will be one of those families and I'll be here, pathetic and alone. Not THAT alone – Hermione's here. But only for few weeks... _A quiet knock on the door brought him back from his musings and he called for her to come in. 

"George.. Um... Can you... Err... Perhaps lend me something to sleep in? I have no clothes with me. And a towel please."

"Oh yeah, certainly." He went over to his wardrobe and took a white button-up shirt from it and a pair of boxers from a drawer. "Here you are. I hope it's alright with you. The towels are in the cupboard over the toilet. Pick whichever one you like" She blushed a bit when he gave her his boxers. "Don't worry. This pair is new. Never worn before" He said with a small smile.

"Thanks George. For everything."

"That's what big brothers are for"

"I'm not your sister George"

"You've been an unofficial family member since you were eleven. And official one since you were twenty. It's only natural that I see you as one."

_ End of Chapter I _

_**A/N:**__ Sooo... What do you think?_


	2. Chapter II

**_A/N: Connie Weasley:_**_ Thanks for the review. It's nice to know someone likes my story :)._

_Chapter II _

"_It's only natural that I see you as one" Why did it sting so much? It's not like I like him or anything. He's not even handsome. He should cut his hair. Wearing them long like he does only makes him look like a girl. And he's too tall for my liking as well. And all those freckles. Even Ron doesn't have as many and that's saying something. Not to mention he's too immature for his own good. _She stepped into the shower and all her thoughts were forgotten as soon as the warm water hit her bare chest. She felt as if all the problems were floating away and as if the whole day's been just a bad dream.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!"_I will not be angry. I WILL NOT be angry. He warned you Hermione. He warned you. Breathe in, breathe out. But it's SOOOOO FUCKING COLD!! AAAARGHHH! I will NOT be angry. You're a big girl now Hermione, you are perfectly able to control your emotions… Oooooh, it's warm again… Stupid shower. _She stepped out and dried herself with a snitch-patterned towel. _Trust the twins to have something as ridiculous as this._ After dressing herself and charm-brushing her teeth she went to Fred's old room and got into the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as her marital bed but at least it wasn't her husband that fucked other women in this one. The thought of Fred having sex with Angie in the bed she currently have found herself in made her shift in disgust but then she thought about all those hotel beds she had to sleep in when she was a child. _At least I know that neither Fred nor Angie have germs. _With that thought she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

George was still looking out of the window when he heard a furious shout. He cracked a smile. _I warned her. Not guilty. _He changed into his pajama bottoms and moved towards the bed. He tried to sleep but thoughts of Fred prevented him from doing so. _Why didn't he tell me sooner. WHY? Am I not important to him anymore? Is our twin bond that insignificant to him? Calm down George. You're twenty-five. Surely you can exist without him. Merlin's pants you're a grown-up man George. Start acting like one. But. It's. Just. So. Damn. Hard. Fuck._ One hour later he still found himself unable to sleep so he decided to make himself a cup of warm cocoa. He went to the kitchen. Five minutes later he was sitting silently on the couch in front of the cold fireplace and sipping his drink. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

* * *

He was in the shop and was talking to Fred. Just like old times. No Angie around and Fred's attention only on him. Finishing sentences for each other. He let himself smile at the thought. 

"What are you smiling at George?" No response. "George?"

"George?"

"GEORGE!!"

"George wake up you sleepyhead. Why are you sleeping on the couch?" _Hermione?_

"WHA..?"

"Wake up."

"Hermione? Where's Fred? What are you doing here?"

"George what are you talking about? Fred's moving out, he didn't spend the night. I guess he's at Angie's. And I'm here because you invited me here yesterday, remember?" She was seriously concerned now. What if he wanted her out?

"Ah. Yeah. You. Break up. Ron. Free room. I remember."

"Not a morning person, are you? What were you doing on the couch anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep." He groaned as he got up from the couch, all his muscles were sore from the uncomfortable position he had slept in. His hair stood up in all directions and he had bags under his eyes.

"Don't you look… dashing." She burst out laughing and he joined her when he saw his reflection in the mirror above the fireplace. His shirt was covered in dried cocoa and he had the pattern from the couch imprinted on his face. "What's with the cocoa?"

"It has helped me sleep for as long as I can remember. When I was younger my mum used to bring me some when… Never mind. Want some breakfast?" He asked as he made his way over to the kitchen. Hermione wanted to ask him when his mother used to give him cocoa but it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it so she decided not to push it. She followed him to the kitchen when he was already making scrambled eggs with baked beans. "I hope you don't have anything against the menu since I don't really have anything else to eat at the moment. I'll have to go shopping later. Maybe after we take your things from your house."

"Scrambled eggs are fine with me but… we?" She didn't expect he'd like to go with her. Sure she could use some help but she figured he would have other things to do.

"I thought you could use help. After all it's not a handbag you have to take but most of your belongings." Seems not.

"Thanks George. It's really nice of you. Shall we go after we eat? Ron should be gone by then."

"Sure"

They ate in silence and after they were finished each went to their respective rooms to prepare themselves for the day. Hermione threw on her wrinkled clothes from the previous day and wriggled her nose in disgust. _Who looks dashing now, huh? The pot calling the kettle black. _She met George in the hallway and they apparated to her home.

* * *

They appeared in the living-room. She moved to the shelf with pictures. There were many of them. Some from school with Harry and the DA members, some of just her and Ron after school. "Take all that don't have Ron in them, could you?" she told him and went to the bedroom. She took a large suitcase from under the bed and started packing all of her clothes. She didn't have many garments and those she had weren't anything special, just normal everyday robes and some stern looking muggle woman's suits. You could tell that she wasn't really interested in fashion. She didn't own any jewelry besides a small silver ring she got from Harry on her twentieth birthday. It was rather wide with swirling patterns and it had word "friends" inscribed on the inside. She haven't taken it off even once since the day she got it. She always wore it on the little finger of her left hand. Harry was her dearest friend. After they finished school (a year later than estimated because of the year off they took to hunt for the horcruxes) Harry and Ron decided to make a career in quidditch, Harry as a seeker and Ron as a team manager, he never was that great of a flyer but being the manager allowed him to spend as much time as he wanted meeting famous players and discussing techniques. Too much time. Harry managed to find more time for her even though his profession required more time away than Ron's. Harry has always been there for her but she haven't seen him for the last four months. He moved to the US to pursue his career there. She shouldn't have married right after finishing school, she should've lived a little, find a job, do something, and not be an obedient housewife Ron wanted her to be. She finished packing her clothes and went to the bathroom to pack her toiletries. After she was finished she found George in the living-room with her pictures lying in a neat pile, she shrunk them and put them inside the suitcase. She went over to a small chest of drawers and took some money from it. Then she turned back to George. 

"I really like that old lamp that's in the corner, I think I should take it, after all it was me who bought it, and some other pieces of furniture too. Here, help me shrink them" After they were done she went to the kitchen and took her favourite mug with a moving picture of an orange cat on it. She felt tears well up in her eyes. George noticed that.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that… I really miss Crookshanks, you know? He was the most loyal companion. I was devastated after he died. I love cats so much. Ron never allowed me to get one. Said they were too messy… I'm glad he even agreed to this mug. Stupid prat." With that she packed the mug into the suitcase which was full of shrunk furniture. They looked around the house which was now almost empty. "Goodbye Ron, I hope I'll never have to see you again" With that she took some floo powder and threw it to the fireplace. She helped George place her now extremely heavy suitcase inside it and shouted "Diagon Alley 93". Green flames burst around them and in a second they were gone.

* * *

"You may put your things here, if you want" George said when they placed her suitcase in the middle of the living room. 

"Put my things here? What do you mean?" Hermione looked at him in wonder. "Like put my clothes in the wardrobe?"

"No, I mean like everything. The house is bare and looks unlived in. Besides, I really like that lamp too. And that DA picture is really nice. Helps me remember how I looked when I was young and innocent."

"You, innocent? Yeah, right." She half-said half-laughed. "As for the furniture. I don't think it's such a great idea. I'm going to go to the Ministry later to get the divorce papers. I'll get half the money that Ron has and I'll get myself a place to live in few days. I'll be out of here in no time." Her back was turned to him so she didn't see the look of slight disappointment that passed his face. He really hoped she would stay longer because he couldn't imagine living all by himself. Even if they didn't have much in common, it was still another breathing person to be around. _Gee, Georgie stop being desperate already… Did I just call myself 'Georgie'?_

"Oh… Yeah, you're right. It was just an idea. I thought you'll feel better with your things around." He imagined he must have looked like a fool right then. Standing in the middle of his living room trying to persuade his little brother's wife to redecorate his house with her furniture.

"It's really nice of you, and it's a wonderful idea but with my things here I'd just feel like I'm living here permanently and I don't want to force my presence on you. I know I'm just troubling you, but fear not, I'll move out as soon as I can." She was standing before him now. _What the fuck? Is she even listening to what I'm saying? Forcing her person on me? I'll die if I have to live alone! _ "I'm sorry"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. I invited you here. That should be proof enough that I want you here and that I'm not counting minutes till your departure."

"You're not?" She faked surprise.

"Who would've imagined, eh?"

"Thanks"

"No problem. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need." It would've been a really great and meaningful moment if not for a large rumble coming from Hermione's stomach. "I think I should go and buy us something to eat or we'll starve to death"

"Meanwhile I'll go to the Ministry and see what I can do about the papers, oh and George…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell anyone where I'm staying, ok? It doesn't look good for me to be living here while I'm still your brother's wife." She was fingering her blouse nervously. Not sure how he would react.

"Sure thing. Although, Fred will probably notice his bed has been slept in."

"I don't mind Fred knowing as long as he doesn't tell anyone. Especially Ron. I don't want him coming here, looking for me."

"He won't tell. I assure you." With that he gave her a quick smile and walked out of the flat. She threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and shouted "The Ministry of Magic!". In a flash she was gone.

* * *

She was more than surprised at how easy it was to get the divorce papers in the Wizarding World. Now all she had to do was sign them and make Ron sigh them as well. Then the magical contract is put to action and the marital vault in Gringotts is magically divided in half. _It so easy it's almost laughable. The case would've taken months and months in the muggle world. Convincing Ron should be easy enough too. After all he knows I have the full right to leave him after what he's done. Besides, he probably would love getting a divorce with me so he doesn't have to sneak away to meet that slut. _Glad she had one thing from her mind she flooed back to George's flat and found him in the kitchen cooking something... blue. 

"Um... George... Do you mind me asking... Why is our dinner azure?"

"To be quite frank with you... I have no idea. But it tastes just fine." He dipped the wooden spoon he's been stirring with into the suspiciously looking muck and licked some of the goo from it. "Delicious."

"What is it anyway?"

"I probably wouldn't have tried tasting it if I knew. Want some?" He asked as he was taking the plates out of a kitchen cupboard.

"I'm famished. I wouldn't even have said no to pickles with strawberry jam."

"Blue goo sounds rather promising when compared to that."

"That it does." She took the plate filled with the goosoup, as she had taken to call it, and sat at the table. She looked at it still unconvinced and wondering whether it's wise to try something as unnatural as this. She noticed George happily slurping his soup. _Live a little Hermione. The worse that could happen is stomach ache. _She brought the spoon to her nose and smelled the substance. _Smells like normal vegetable soup. Oh, what the hell... _She swallowed a spoonful. _Not bad... Not bad at all... _She didn't even notice when the plate emptied out. Only after her spoon clanked against the plate did she realise that she had actually ate a plateful of blue goosoup. She stared intently at George and he looked up feeling that she's watching him, silent question in his eyes.

"As surprising as it may sound... Can I have seconds?" George gave her the widest grin of all the grins possible in this world. _Are those the wisdom teeth? _He shot out of his chair and gave her another plateful. "Why are you smiling so much? Was it something I said? Is there something in this soup that I don't know of? Is it another prank?"

"No, not at all. I'm just really, really glad you like it Hermione." As weird as she thought it was she decided to let the matter drop. Even if it was a prank, they were never permanent so she won't have to live with azure face for the rest of her life. Besides, she was still very hungry and it was the winning argument.

"I went to the Ministry. I have the divorce papers. I'll go to Ron today and have him sign them."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, not really. It would be suspicious and he might guess where I'm staying." She finished the soup and cleaned the empty dish. "Thank you for the goosoup George, it was really satiating and surprisingly good"

"Goosoup?"

"Do you have a better name for it?"

"No, not really." He said with a smile and started to clean the rest of the dishes. She went to her room to fetch the papers and apparated to Ron's.

* * *

Later that evening George was sitting in the living-room thinking of some new pranks he'd like to have at the shop when suddenly he heard a loud pop. Hermione appeared in the hallway. Her shoulders were oddly slouched and she was grasping some papers in her hand. That's when he heard it. A silent sob, an intake of breath and a little sniff. He walked over to her and put his hand on her back. 

"What is it? What happened?" She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears and an agonized and slightly surprised look on her face. "Hermione?" He gave her a little shook to wake her from her disbelieving trance. "Hermione, tell me what happened in there." New tears welled up in her eyes and she opened her mouth in a silent 'no'. "What is it? Tell me or I won't be able to help you!" He really didn't want to shout at her but his helplessness was getting better of him. He hated feeling unable to help. She looked at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She nodded to herself and looked at him again as if she just persuaded herself to tell him. After a small pause she breathed in and said:

"He said he won't sign them."

_Oh._

_ End of Chapter II_


	3. Chapter III

**_A/N: pstibbons: _**_Sorry, I will not use your ideas. I've already written a few chapters and I know exactly where this story is going. Thanks for the R._

**_silverbirch:_**_ You'll have to wait and find out :). Thanks :)._

_**infinite horizon:** I'm trying hard to make it different. Thanks :)._

_**connie w.:** I like the prat!Ron in fiction. It suits him well :). Thanks for the comments :). More goosoup to come.  
_

_Chapter III _

A loud pop.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hermione groaned and slightly opened her eyes only to be faced with an angry face with mop of red hair on top. _Oh my God. Is it Ron? Had he found me already? How the fuck did he do it?_ She opened her eyes more and realised that it wasn't Ron who assaulted her.

"Hello Fred, nice to see you." That seemed to anger him even more.

"Nice to... Nice to see?! What the hell are you doing in my bed and who are you for God's sake?! George sure didn't waste his time already having girls over!" Only when he said it did Hermione notice that half of her face was covered with the sheets and that he didn't recognize her because of it. She sat up on the bed and let the bedclothes fall onto her thighs. "Hermione?" The look on his face matched the look of someone who had just seen a singing baboon. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping before some angry redhead decided it would be a great idea to wake me."

"I'm sorry. You just startled me."

"No harm done. Why don't we go to the kitchen so I can explain my presence here to you?" She walked out of the room to be joined by Fred about 3 seconds later. She walked into the kitchen and found George pacing in the middle. He looked anxious but excited all the same. "George?" He looked up and smiled at her but was so preoccupied with whatever he was doing that he didn't notice Fred standing right behind her.

"Hermione! You won't believe it! I was sleeping and I had that dream and I woke up and.. and" He was hyperventilating by now.

"George! Calm down! I can't understand the word you're saying. Start over!"

"Ok... Breathe in, breathe out... I had that dream last night and I woke up and I just had to cook it. Wonderful idea! And sooo yummy. It's in the stove! I can't wait till it's finished! I was so inspired! In the dream EVERYONE loved it!"

"Are you this excited about... food?"

"Not just any food! Wait till you see it! Aaaah! It's here!" After a slight ping George opened the door of the stove and took out a roasting tin filled with something that looked like a mix between tentacles and concrete. George looked at it with love in his eyes. Hermione thought that he's start pampering the tin if she weren't there.

"Um... What is it?" She knew that she shouldn't judge the meal just by the look of it. _After all the blue goosoup turned out just fine. More than fine actually. It was brilliant._

"I don't know. But it smells nice. Want some?" He dipped a spoon into the pap and after taking out a spoonful he brought it under her nose. She actually started opening her mouth when they were interrupted by the until now forgotten Fred.

"Are you actually going to put that thing into your mouth?" George was so surprised to see his twin in the kitchen that he barely prevented the roasting tin from falling out of his arms.

"Fred!"

"Hello bro. Trying to poison our Hermione are you?" George looked as offended as if Fred just told him he's dull. "I tell you Hermione, don't trust his cooking. No one does. I'll be damned before I swallow something he prepared. I had to eat takeouts all the time when I lived here. I'm so glad Angelina can cook." George's face resembled the face of a child that was told that there's no Santa Claus. "Sorry George, but that's the truth, you couldn't cook even if your live depended on it" _So THAT'S why George was so happy when I told him I liked his goosoup! I was the first person ever to appreciate his cooking!_

"What are you talking about Fred? The blue goosoup was marvellous."

"The_ blue goosoup_? You're mental Hermione." But instead of saying anything to that she just took the spoon full of the greyish pap from George and slurped it clean. She made a big show of licking her lips from any possible leftovers and ended the whole ordeal with a contented "yummy!". It was true she only did it for George because she would never have put a tentacle pap into her mouth without at least analyzing the contents first. She was yet again surprised by the wonderful taste of the mush. It tasted like a very well done cheesecake.

Fred was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that someone would be crazy enough to try something that looked as disgusting as that. "I think I'm not going to comment this. As much as I'd love to stay around and watch your displays of stupidity all day. I'd really like to know what are you doing here in George's shirt and boxers no less."

* * *

After explaining everything to Fred they had to force him to sit on the couch and abandon killing Ron on the spot. Fred was furious at his brother. It wasn't only Hermione that he had betrayed but also their mother, by not obeying the rules she set for them, by not following her examples, by disgracing the Weasley name for some third-class whore. 

"That's not all Fred" said Hermione. She placed her hand on his shoulder in futile attempt at keeping him seated. He looked at her in surprise.

"Is there something worse than cheating on your own wife?"

"He refused to sign the divorce papers. And you know there's no way around it. He HAS to sign them." Said George. He noticed that Hermione wasn't too keen on reminiscing about the events of the previous day so he told her that she should go and take a shower while he tells Fred about the stupid brother of theirs. She gladly obeyed. After she left the room George sat on the opposite couch and sighed.

"That's pretty fucked up bro. But why doesn't he want to sign the papers? If he was cheating on her then it clearly means that he's no longer interested. Why keep her then?" Fred tried to comprehend his brother's logic but it was too much, even for him.

"He told her that he won't let her embarrass him like this. That their divorce will be splattered onto the front pages of every paper in the city. And that he will not let people think that his wife left him." George sighed again. His brother was so unreasonably stupid that it pained him to know that they're related.

"I can't believe I'm related to that scum" George smile at Fred. Even though the situation was far from perfect he still couldn't help being glad that he and Fred were still able to think of the same things at the same time.

"What are you smiling at Forge?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you Gred. Are you here to get your things? They're are right where you left them, in your room." George waved his hand in the general direction of the said room.

"It's not really my room now, is it? Speaking of which, how long do you plan on letting her stay here?"

"For as long as she wants. Probably till Ron finally gives her the divorce. She can't afford a new place now. I don't think she has a job and even if she finds one it would take months of saving up towards new flat so basically she has to wait for Ron's money."

"Isn't it weird? Living with her?"

"It's only been two days so I don't really know but everything's better than living alone. You know I hate living alone." George's previous mood concerning Fred's sudden move was quickly coming back to him. "Why didn't you tell me Fred?" His voice was quiet. Too quiet for Fred's liking. The room was silent and you could only hear a faint noises coming from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry George. I couldn't bring myself."

"Couldn't bring yourself, eh? I'm your twin Fred! We tell each other everything! And you decided to omit something like THIS?! From all the things you could've kept from me you decided to pick the one that hurts most. You should've warned me. I could've prepared myself for this. But no! It had to be a shock, eh? One minute we're living together and then BANG you're suddenly off with Angie and I'm here in an empty flat with your packed stuff lying around. Did you even think about how I will feel?"

"Yes, of course George. I've been thinking about this all the time. I was afraid of your reaction. I was afraid you would try to stop me." Fred was watching his brother intently. He knew he hurt him, but it had to be done. He didn't see any other way but being frank.

"Stop you?! Why would I stop you? I know you love Angie. I would never try to stop you. I know we have our own lives Fred and not one, like most people seem to think. I didn't expect we'll live together for the rest of our lives either as bachelors or happy families. I knew we'll have to part our ways some day. I just thought you'd have enough respect for me to warn me beforehand. Seems I was mistaken." George slumped down into the couch again taking his head into his hands. He let out a sigh and then a choked sob. Fred couldn't take it anymore. He sat down next to him and put his arm around George's shoulders.

"I'm sorry George. I never meant to hurt you. I thought it was for the better. Not telling you." Fred squeezed his eyes shut. Looking at George's form now let him see that he had made a huge mistake.

"You look just like me and yet I don't recognize you anymore."

"George, you'll always be my twin, and I'll never truly leave you. You know I love you."

"Do I?"

"Excuse me..." Hermione stood in the doorway for few minutes now but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt them before. She felt bad for eavesdropping but at least now she knew how George's feeling about this whole situation.

George shot up from the couch upon hearing her voice. "Oh, Hermione! How was the shower? Water didn't give you a hard time, did it? Speaking of shower, I think I'll go and take one.. right now". He hurtled out of the room and they could hear the door to the bathroom shutting behind him. Hermione looked at Fred who looked really drained and dejected.

"He'll come around." She tried to soothe him.

"I know he will. I just don't know when. Promise me one thing Hermione..." She looked at him questioningly. "Take care of him when I'm not here. He's very dependent on people. Even if you don't see it on the first sight, deep down he's just like a baby, needing to be taken care of. I've known him all my life and I know that he just can't stand to be alone." Hermione seemed to contemplate the newfound information. She looked Fred in the eyes and saw a silent plea there.

"I promise Fred"

"Thank you"

_Pop._

* * *

When George came back to the living room he found it empty. He went to the kitchen and found Hermione at the table munching her way through his creation. She had no idea how much it meant to him that she enjoyed his cooking. She was the first person brave enough to even try it. He knew his food didn't look great but he liked experimenting with different tastes so much that he always forgot about the visual part. He knew that earlier that day when she tried that greyish pap in front of Fred without any complaint she only did it to make him feel better. He never expected her to do something like that for him. It meant a lot. He took a spoon from a drawer and joined her at the table eating the pap with her. She smiled at him. He could get used to that. 

"Excellent nosh George"

"Wait till you try the sticky green beans. That's my favourite."

"Can't wait."

And just then, for a short moment, life wasn't as bad as it seemed.

_ End of Chapter III _


	4. Chapter IV

**_A/N: hopecraycat: _**_Yeah, as I said, I decided to ignore the deaths. I mean how can Fred be dead? It's unbecoming of him - mouldy green doesn't go well with fiery red :P. Thank you so much for the review. It makes me feel much better about my writing abilities._

_**silverbirch: **Eh, yeah, well at least the pairing category and the genre I put it in suggests that :)._

_**worldsapart: **All of those (and other) issues will be explained in later chapters, don't worry.  
_

_Chapter IV_

Days slowly turned into weeks and Ron was still adamant about his decision. He still had no idea where Hermione lived. She was careful not to go to the Diagon Alley right from the flat always apparating or flooing in and out. Fred kept his word and didn't tell anyone about her current location. Few weeks earlier she had met with Ginny and told her about her situation. Ron's sister was as understanding as the twins had been but she couldn't tell her where she lived. _She might be angry at Ron but it doesn't mean he couldn't talk her into revealing the secret. _Hermione liked Ginny very much but it didn't lessen the fact that Ginny was slightly naive when it came to situations like that. If Ron told her he was really sorry and that he wanted to make up with his wife Ginny might believe him and unintentionally give Hermione away.

Ginny convinced Hermione that all the Weasleys will take her side and that she should come to the annual Weasley Christmas Dinner which was coming near.

"Ron won't be there. He told mum he's working on the Christmas Eve. Please come Hermione. Everyone misses you, we haven't seen you since the beginning of the summer.

"Sure Ginny. I promise I'll come."

They said goodbye and Hermione apparated back to the flat she shared with George. Over the past few weeks she and George had gotten rather close. He was the perfect roommate. He didn't like mess, he cooked and he always lowered the toilet seat. Hermione still felt quite guilty about imposing on him so she offered to do the chores around the house while he's at the shop working on the new pranks. With time her furniture started to appear around the house, George either didn't notice or chose not to mention it. She tried looking for a job but it was fruitless. No one offered jobs she was interested in, after trying to apply for a job as journalist in couple of newspapers and being turned down she tried to find something in all the bookstores in Diagon Alley (contrary to popular belief there were more than Flourish & Blotts). That didn't work out either. She tried every single shop in Diagon Alley but no one was looking for new employees. She always wanted to be a healer but you had to have finished a three-year healer training in order to do that and she never had the chance. She felt awful doing nothing and waiting for the impossible to happen. She tried to make Ron sign those papers in all ways possible but he just wouldn't budge. George was really understanding about that. He constantly assured her that she can stay for as long as she wants and that she's not unwanted there, that she's not a burden at all. He had a hard time convincing her though.

"George! I'm home!" She took off her travelling cloak and went deeper into the flat. It seemed empty. She went to the kitchen to find a covered pot with a piece of paper on it. She took the paper and read its contents:

_Hermione,_

_I'm at the shop. I had that great idea and I just couldn't wait till tomorrow to work on it._

_The dinner's in the pot. I hope it meets your liking._

_See you later._

_Hugs,_

_George_

She peeked a look inside the pot and smiled. For an outsider the thing that was filling the pot might appear off-putting but Hermione knew that the yellow paste was actually one of George's best creations. It was so delicious that she ate half of the pot at one go. Then she realised something. She haven't been at the joke shop since the time they passed it on the way to the flat. _Might as well change it. _She quietly descended the stairs and found herself in the backroom. George's back was turned to her and he was bending over his desk. She couldn't see what exactly was he doing from the place she stood at so she quietly advanced towards him and sneaked a look over his shoulder. He was stabbing a tiny glass ball with his want and muttering silent incantations under his breath.

"What is it?" So much happened in the next few seconds that Hermione didn't even notice when she was being slammed into a wall with a wand at her throat.

"George! George! It's only me! Calm down!"

"Merlin's pants Hermione! Do you want to give me a heart attack?! Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again! I could've killed you!" He was breathing heavily and had a great trouble with placing his wand in his pocket. He finally threw the offending item onto the desk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I'll just... go" She started to move towards the stairs.

"No, don't go. It's me who should be sorry. I overreacted." She looked at him uncertainly. "Oh come on, I don't bite. Much." He smiled at her and she grinned back.

"So, care to share? What are you working on?" She went over to the desk to take a closer look at the glass ball. After examining it she realised it was a rememberall. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It depends on what you think it is but considering that you are the smartest witch of our age and you shared all your classes with one Neville Longbottom then yes, I guess it is what you think it is." He went over to her and took the ball into his hand. "It's supposed to lie. To convince you that you didn't do something you actually did. It was giving me a hard time before you came in. I got frustrated and that's probably why I reacted so violently when you spoke up."

"Not that I approve of lying rememberalls but... what charms did you use?"

"_Confundus_ mostly. And some of mine and Fred inventions."

"Try_ Tergi Incantem. _It may do the trick."

"The reverse charm. I hadn't thought about that. Thanks Hermione. I'll try it tomorrow. I'm too tired right now. Been working on it for few hours. Let's go upstairs."

"George, if you don't mind, can I look around your shop? I never really visited it before."

"Yeah. Sure. Make yourself at home. It's already closed so no one should bother you. I'll be upstairs." He started to climb the stairs and she went through the door to find herself in pranksters' heaven. She slowly walked around and examined all the items to be found in a shop. _My, my... They really are brilliant. _Hermione never really paid attention to the twins' pranks back at school. She only scolded the brothers for trying them out on younger students but she never actually stopped to think how complicated the process of inventing all that stuff was. _I can't believe I thought they were stupid. Some of those are genius! _After she was finished she went back to the flat. She spotted George on the couch and sat next to him.

"You're smarter than I thought."

"Are you saying you once thought I was stupid?" He made a very offended face.

"I'm sorry! It's not like that! It's just that.." She was so embarrassed that she didn't notice the twinkle in his eyes.

"Hermione! Calm down! It was a joke. I'm not accusing you of anything!"

"George, you prat!" She smacked him in the arm.

"Hey! Hey! No need to get aggressive!" They sat on the couch for few hours after that, talking about everything and nothing, laughing, being themselves. She really liked those evening talks, they helped her get her mind off Ron and all her problems and just feel free for a while. She would always drink hot raspberry tea from her orange cat mug and cover herself with a warm blanket, staring into the fire while he'd just sit next to her and listen to whatever she was rambling about. He was a great listener. Ron never let her talk it was always about him and his work and his players and their sticks. She also lamented about how he never allowed her to get a cat and how she couldn't live with one of those. She told him all about Crookshanks, how smart he was, how loving and how Ron hated him right from the start. During those talks George has always wondered how the hell did she put up with Ron for all those years. _She's too patient for her own good._ Hermione tried to talk him into talking to Fred few times but he still couldn't get over the fact that his twin had kept something from him. That night was no different.

"George, he's really sorry you know. You're not the only one that feels like half of themselves is missing"

"What do you know?" He grunted.

"Look I know that you're trying hard to conceal your true feelings, but sometimes you lose your guard. You'd just sit and stare into the fire then and murmur his name when you think no one's listening. You can't go on like that. Talk to him."

"I know you're right... But I just can't, not now."

* * *

Christmas was getting nearer and nearer and Hermione started her quest for the presents. She wandered around Diagon Alley, mostly window-shopping, only stepping inside when she found something really interesting on the shop window. That's how she found a perfect present for Harry. The always-missing-snitch. _He'll have fun finding it... _She bought a necklace for Ginny and colour-changing wool for Mrs. Weasley. She went out to muggle London for a bit to find something for Mr. Weasley. She finally decided to buy a portable CD player along with some CDs. She decided on a joint present for Fred and Angie and bought them '_Charms for Couples- an exclusive guide on how to make your life even better than it is'_. Her biggest problem was George. She couldn't find anything for him on Diagon Alley and in the nearest muggle shops. She didn't even know what she was looking for. She wandered aimlessly until after an hour or so something finally caught her attention. _Maybe... Yes! It'll be perfect. Oh... But it's so expensive... all my savings will have to go. It's worth it Hermione and you know it. The look on his face when he sees it will be priceless._ Hermione looked into her wallet to find the exact sum needed to buy the present. _ Guess it's my lucky day today...But I will have to find a job. I don't care if I'm a fucking cleaner or a secretary. I need money. _She tried saving as much as possible so the money she quickly grabbed from Ron's would ensure living for longer but the moment her funds are gone had to come sooner or later. She went into the shop and asked the shopkeeper for the item. She was very satisfied with her choice. _George will glow! _She apparated back to the flat and hid the presents in her closet. 

She walked into the living-room with the intention of reading a book when she noticed something's clearly missing from it. _What's Christmas without Christmas Tree?_ She took out her wand and conjured a beautiful fir in the corner of the room. She also conjured some baubles when George came in.

"What are you doing?"

"Dressing the tree. I hope you don't mind me conjuring it. I just didn't feel really Christmassy without it"

"I don't mind at all. Do you need some help? I see you're doing it the manual way."

"Is there any other way?"

"It's called _Wingardium Leviosa. _Reckon you've heard of it." He said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Prat. Besides, where's the fun in that? Better help me with the star. I can't reach the top and you're so tall it'll be no problem for you" She was standing with her back to him and hanging the baubles on the middle branches. He walked over to her and stood behind her waiting for her to move so he could place the star on the top of the tree. He cleared his throat but she just laughed.

"Stop Umbridgeing me. Just place it while I'm hanging the baubles. You'll reach anyways and this way it'll be quicker." He seemed to agree with her because not a second later she felt him move and suddenly his warm chest was touching her back, his hand was on her shoulder and he was bracing himself with her while sticking the star to the tree. Hermione stiffened under his weight. _Stop your mind before it even goes there Hermione. It's George. The long-haired girl-like George. Well, his chest doesn't feel girl-like at all! Stop. Right. There. _That was the moment when George had finally freed himself from the star and took a step back. He took the remaining baubles and started hanging them next to Hermione's. Their short moment forgotten in the midst of Christmas preparations.

_ End of Chapter IV _


	5. Chapter V

**_A/N: Connie: _**_Sorry, no kissing for you yet :). You'll have to wait... many chapters for that. At least I hope I can stop myself from writing a kissing scene the first time a get the occasion :)._

**_Worldsapart: _**_Hermione's job issue will be explained as well. Nothing happens without a reason._

_You'll have to wait patiently for the next chapter. I'll probably submit it on Monday or Tuesday. _

_Chapter V_

Hermione opened her eyes and stretched. She stood up from the bed lazily and picked up her hairbrush from the floor. She started mindlessly brushing her hair while looking out of the window. After few minutes she yawned and stretched again. She scratched her back and started collecting clothes for the day from her wardrobe. _Panties. Check. Sock. Check. Other sock. Check. Pants. Check. Shirt. Check. George's Christmas Present. Check. Sweater. Check. Sho... George's present?... CHRISTMAS! Merlin's Pants it's today! How could I forget?! _She quickly grabbed the present and run to the living-room. She sighed with relief when she realised that George was still asleep. She walked over to the fir and placed his present on the floor underneath. That's when she noticed a medium-sized magenta package lying there as well. She opened the little card attached to it and smiled at the messy scrawl.

_Hermione,_

_May it bring smile to your face._

_Merry Christmas,_

_George_

She tugged at the yellow ribbon and the package dispelled itself into golden dust. She opened her mouth in silent shock at what she saw inside. Suddenly tears began welling up in her eyes and she choked a sob. She threw herself at the present and hugged it close to her chest. Tears were falling freely from her eyes by now.

"Oh dear, it was supposed to make you smile not _cry_!" She spun around and looked at George who was looking quite sheepish and uncertain. "Look, if you don't want..." He was brutally interrupted by her flinging herself in his arms. "...What?"

"Thank you... Thank you so much." She said in a quiet voice and hugged him even harder. "Fireball"

"Fireball?"

"Fireball is her name"

_Meow._

"I think she likes it." The fiery cat stood up and stretched. She walked over to where Hermione and George were standing and started brushing herself against their legs. That's when Hermione noticed she was still hugging George. She quickly disentangled herself from him and started playing with Fireball to hide her embarrassment. George didn't seem to notice. His gaze was fixed on the package under the tree.

"May I open mine?"

"If you want to... But it's nowhere near as thoughtful as yours..." She was fingering her blouse nervously again. George noticed she did that an awful lot. He walked over to the tree and unwrapped the present. He stood still for a moment. Hermione waited patiently for his reaction.

"Nowhere near as thoughtful? What planet do you come from? This is the best present I have ever gotten. I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" He was grinning widely at her by now, his eyes twinkling in the dim light. He put the present carefully on the couch and walked over to her. He took her hands in his and squeezed them lightly. "I _love _it. Nothing's going to beat it. Ever." She smiled at him and squeezed his hands back.

"Nothing's going to beat Fireball either."

"Good." He looked her in the eyes and then took a step back. "We'd better prepare ourselves for the day. We're leaving for the Burrow in an hour to help mother with preparations." Hermione nodded and went to the bathroom while George sat on the couch and admired the wooden box. The golden words inscribed on the lid glowed slightly in the semi-darkness.

_Seasonings, Spices and Herbs. _

_Make your kitchen experience unforgettable._

_Self-refilling set for advanced cooks._

He opened the box and was greeted with thousands of little compartments, all filled with different substances. Some were in little paper packets, some in tiny glass bottles in all shapes and others in small jars and pots. He took one jar in his hands and read the inscription '_cinnamon' _. He poured some on his hand and sniffed. He smiled at the sweet smell that tingled his nostrils. He looked back at the jar and saw that it already refilled itself. _Genius..._ He didn't even go out yet but he wanted to come back already to try cooking something with his new set. He heard Hermione walking out of the bathroom. _Hermione... Who would've thought that she was going to become one of my closest friends in a month. If someone told me that I'm going to live with Miss Perfect while we were still at Hogwarts I would've surely treated them with a dungbomb or two! And look at where we are now, happily exchanging gifts with each other and smiling at each other and hugging each other and... This is going nowhere. Get a grip George. _He stood up and went to the bathroom hoping that a shower would help him clear his head. It did nothing of the sort. He started thinking about Hermione even more. How she liked his cooking. How she smiled at him when they were talking. How she shared all of her thoughts with him. How her eyes twinkled when she was talking about cats or books or her adventures with Harry and Ron. How they suddenly saddened when she thought about Ron. How she subconsciously placed her head on his shoulder when they were talking late and slowly drifted off to sleep to miraculously wake up in her room next morning. He always carried her to her bed after she had fallen asleep. _Stop these thoughts George. She doesn't like you like that. What happened to the whole 'seeing her as another sister' thing? _But he couldn't deny the fact that he really started to like her in a more than sisterly way. He walked out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror. _Maybe it's just an illusion. You didn't have a woman for a long time now, George. Find yourself a nice witch and all will be back to normal in no time. Hermione would never look at you like that. You too Ron-like for her... Stupid Ron... Stupid freckles! STUPID. RED. HAIR!_ He slammed his hand into the sink and stood like that for a couple of minutes. Head bent down, his long, red hair hanging loosely around it, water dripping down his back onto the floor. Suddenly he looked up and his startling blue eyes gazed back at him. A plan was formulating in his mind...

* * *

"How are you Hermione? Long time no see. Did Ron tell you why he had to work on the Christmas Eve?" Asked Molly while brushing off the invisible dust from Hermione's coat.

"Um... No? Why would he?" Hermione asked tentatively. _Don't they know?_

"Why, you're his wife, aren't you?" Molly looked at her surprised.

"Well technically yes, but... didn't Ginny tell you?" Hermione started trembling slightly. Did this mean that it was _her_ who had to inform the entire Weasley clan of Ron's adultery? And on Christmas Eve no less? _Thank you so. Damn. Much. Ginny._

"Tell me what precisely?" Molly's voice was getting dangerously low.

George flooed into the Burrow to find his family in the living-room, interrogating Hermione. She apparated few minutes before him. They decided that they would come separately not to arise any suspicion. His arrival was unnoticed because the family's attention was solely on Hermione who was fidgeting in the middle of the room. She said something very quietly.

"Sorry, honey, I didn't quite catch that."

"Mrs. Weasley..."

"Molly. How many times did I tell you to call me that."

"Molly. I'm not with your son anymore. We're still married. But we're not together anymore." Hermione was looking everywhere but at Ron's mother.

"How did it happen?" Molly was carefully picking her words. It was obvious that she was trying to contain her anger and listen to the possible reasoning. Hermione couldn't have been more grateful for that.

"About a month ago I caught him and his ex-girlfriend in our bed. Naked. I left straight away. Last time I saw him was when I tried to make him sign our divorce papers about a week ago. He refused again." She was fingering her blouse again. She had no idea what to expect. She felt as if she destroyed Christmas. Suddenly she felt herself being enveloped in a warm embrace.

"No son of mine, listen closely. No. Son. Of. Mine can call himself that, after he cheats on his wife. That's not what I teach my children." Hermione looked up to the warm motherly face. Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged Molly back with all the power she could muster._Oh, what did I do to be rewarded with such a great, loving family? I don't feel like I deserve it. _She felt a pair of arms hugging her from the back, and one from the side and three more. Then she felt a loud hoot and a "Group hug!" from the corner of the room, thumping of feet and a swish. Suddenly a force shook the whole pyramid of people and she knew that George must have pounced on somebody's back. _Always the immature kid. _She smiled at the thought. "Ugh... George that's enough... Gerroff me!" _Ah, poor Charlie. George is twice his size! _She shifted her weight and people started stepping back.

She turned around just to see green flames bursting from the fireplace and Fred with Angie appearing. She quickly looked at George. He was standing in the back. His face unreadable. Fred and Angie greeted everybody. Angie nodded at George and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Fred walked over to him. He stared him right in the eyes.

"George."

"Fred." Hermione have never seen them so serious. It was almost unnatural.

"Look, I..."

"Don't. Come over for dinner tomorrow, will you? We haven't had a brotherly talk for a long time now, bro." George tried to smile at Fred but he threw himself at him and hugged him with all his might.

"Oh George! I'm so sorry! I'll never keep anything from you again! Ever!" George patted him on the back and looked at Hermione. He mouthed something that looked like "Help me! I'm suffocating!" to her but before she could take any action Molly's yell could be heard from the kitchen.

"Could you please end your hugfest and help in the kitchen boys!" Fred disentangled himself from George and they went to the kitchen arm in arm. Hermione smiled. Things were getting back to normal. Although she knew that George isn't over yet and that he's planning something special for Fred. She recognized the mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

Hours passed and everyone was happily chatting, taking turns in the kitchen and generally having a great time. Hermione spent most of that time talking to Ginny and Angelina about the upcoming wedding. Angelina wanted them to be her bridesmaids along with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet who was her Maid of Honour.

"George will be Fred's Best Man if he agrees. But I doubt he won't. Fred told me that they talked about it when they were young. Agreed that they'll do this for each other. So even with recent events I pretty sure he'll agree. Lee Jordan already agreed to be one of the groomsmen. He's Katie's husband, you know? I never suspected that they would hook up." Hermione and Ginny only nodded. They didn't really know Lee, Katie or Alicia. They weren't spending much time together when they were at school. "Now that Fred's getting married, George is the last Weasley to pop the question. Although Fred says we won't see that coming for a while. He says George has never had a serious girlfriend in his life. His longest relationship lasted two days." Now Hermione was getting interested. Ginny laughed.

"Sorry Angie but I will have to disagree with you on that."

"Oh?"

"There was that Sara girl. Their first date was on Friday and he broke it off first thing on Monday. That makes it three days."

"Ah. I apologise for my tremendous mistake! How could I miss one day!" She faked remorse and they burst out laughing.

"What are you ladies talking about?" _Oh great, George._

"Your sex life." Was Ginny's short and blunt reply.

"Oh? And what pray tell, dear sister of mine, did you come up with to make you laugh so hard?"

"Ah, you see, Hermione here was just telling us how little your equi..."

"Angie!!" Hermione blushed furiously and looked at George shaking her head violently. "George I said nothing of that sort! I swear!" George was laughing openly by know and Angie tried to calm Hermione down.

"Hermione! Relax! I was just joking! Look at him. He knows that." Hermione forced herself to calm down and blushed even more at her stupid behaviour. George looked at her with mirth in his eyes, shook his head slightly and walked over to where his brothers were having a heated discussion about Quidditch.

Hermione sat on the couch and hid her head in her hands trying to hide her blush. _Why did I have to make such a fool of myself? He knew I would never say something like that. I should've played along. Stupid me. _

"Do you want to tell me something Hermione?" She looked up at Ginny to find her looking at her questioningly.

"Tell you something? What do you mean?"

"You reacted as if you actually _had _the opportunity to see... I won't end that sentence. It's my brother we're talking about. Thinking about it makes me wanna puke." She laughed. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Well, I..."

"You don't know?!"

"Angie, no, don't..."

"They've been living together for the last month!"

_ End of Chapter V _


	6. Chapter VI

_**A/N: **Thanks fot all the nice reviews and sorry for not updating sooner but I'm sick and I didn't really have the strength to write anything lately. Not to mention that I'm watching an anime I really like and I just have to finish watching it before I do any serious writing. Anyways I hope you like this chapter even though my best friend doesn't. Cheers :)  
_

_Chapter VI_

Hermione quickly looked at the boys. She sighed with relief. There were still talking about quidditch. One look at Molly confirmed that she too, was too busy to hear Angelina's revelations. Ginny, however, wasn't.

"WHAT?!" Her eyes were as big as saucers. "How come I wasn't informed?" She smiled mischievously. "Sooo, have you two... you know?" Hermione looked at her outraged.

"Are you completely mad?! I'm his brother's wife!"

"Oh... Right"

"Look, Ginny, you mustn't tell anyone about this. It is very important that you keep this information secret." Hermione said frantically._God, how did I get into this mess??!!_ If Hermione's look could murder Angelina would've been dead by now.

"OK Hermione, sure, but... why?"

"Yes Hermione, why? I didn't know it was such a great deal..." Angelina tried to put her hand on Hermione's arm, but Hermione shook it off.

"Not a big deal? NOT. A. BIG. DEAL?!" Everyone in the room fell silent and looked at her. _Oh, great. Now it's all my fault. Fuck. _"Ginny, just don't tell anyone about this, ok?" With that, she apparated out of the house. Molly looked at the place Hermione was standing in not a second ago.

"What about the dinner?"

"What just happened here?" George was looking at Angelina and Ginny, waiting for them to answer the question. Angie started opening her mouth but Ginny stopped her. _She's done enough... _

"Angie might have said _something_." She sent a meaningful look at George, hoping that he'll understand without anyone else getting very suspicious.

He did.

"Ah, Angie! How many times did I tell you not to embarrass Hermione about her bookish attitude before, huh?" He winked at her .

"I'm sorry George it's just that I found it really weird that she'd bring a book with her to Christmas dinner, you know." Ah, she was so good at this! They kept up their false conversation until everyone got back to their business. When they did George jerked his head in the direction of the door. The girls took the hint and they went out of the house as quietly as possible.

"Ginny, I hope you understand how important it is that you keep this secret." He stared at his sister begging her not to ask any questions. Tough luck.

"But I don't get it! Why didn't you tell anyone? Do you actually _have_ something to hide? Huh?!" Ginny almost succeeded at keeping her voice down. Almost. George rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to stay calm.

"Ginny, are you listening to yourself? Hermione's been living without her husband for the last month. Don't you see how improper that looks? For a married woman to live with a man that's not her husband. With a man who's her husband's _brother_. Don't you see?!"

"But... But we know you're not involved with her or anything... We know you're just helping her. It's not improper..."

"Yes Ginny, we know, but others don't. If this was to get out Hermione's reputation may suffer a big time."

"But we're family! We can tell mum, dad, Charlie, and Bill...! They won't tell anyone!"

"We can't risk too many people knowing. Besides, you may be accepting but mum and dad are really old fashioned. They wouldn't approve. Hell! They still think I'm living with Fred because they didn't allow him to move in with Angie before the wedding! Just promise you won't tell Ginny!"

"Ok George... I promise. Though I don't think that keeping such information from them is a good idea. Mum's bound to find out and I think the sooner the better."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm going to respect Hermione's wishes. Now... Tell mum I wasn't feeling too well, ok?" He started moving away from them...

"Where do you think you're going?" Angie finally decided to speak. George looked surprised at her question.

"Why, to Hermione of course. You can't seriously expect her to spend Christmas alone, can you?" He nodded to them and disapparated.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the living room trying to calm her nerves. She was thinking of all possible consequences of the leak. In the worst scenario Mrs. Weasley disowns George and tells Ron where to find her._Nah... Mrs. Weasley would never do that... But there would have been a fair amount of shouting that's for sure... _A loud crack woke her from her musings. To say she was surprised to see George would be an understatement. Shocked to death is more like it. 

"What... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Burrow?" She sounded somehow resigned. She was slumped on the couch, her shoes scattered on the floor. Fireball was playing with one of them. Hermione didn't seem to notice. George sat on the opposite couch.

"Ginny won't tell anyone. Nobody knows what's going on. Relax." She looked down on the floor.

"I'm sorry..." George looked at her questioningly but she was still looking at the floor, fingering the lace of her skirt nervously. "It's my fault that you're here... When you should be spending Christmas with your family..."

"Hermione, I..."

"Don't. Just go back, please."

"No, I won't. I want to stay here. There's many of them there, having fun, while you're here, all alone. I'll stay with you. Besides, I'll cook us something with my new set." His eyes visibly lit up at the mere thought of his present. Hermione smiled at him. He was being a real sweetheart.

"I'll help you" She got up from the couch and followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

The supper was wonderful considering the fact that it took them only two hours to prepare it. George transfigured Hermione's coffee table into a normal dining table along with Christmas decorations and ornaments. Hermione charmed their fir to sing Christmas carols. The atmosphere was very Christmassy. They sat at the table and smiled at each other. Fireball was meowing at the tree and swatting it's baubles with her paws. Hermione took her spoon and started eating the blue goosoup. 

"This is the best Christmas dinner I've had for a long time. Thank you and... Merry Christmas George."

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

They talked together about many things while listening to the silent carols coming from the fir. Hermione was getting little bit tipsy from the wine they've been drinking. She didn't hold her alcohol well. That didn't stop her from getting another glass though. And one more after that.

"Say George... do you dance?"

"Dance?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Yes George, dance, you know, move together into the rhythm of the music?" She tried keeping her eyes straight while imitating a dancing pose. Tipsy wasn't exactly the word George would use to describe her state.

"Um... I only remember the dance from the Yule Ball... vaguely." _Where's she getting at?_

"Marvellous!" She took her wand and charmed the fir to play a classical tone. She put it back on the table and sat staring at him. _Am I supposed to do something? Maybe I shouldn't have let her drink so much. She's a weird drunk... _"Well?"

"Well?"

"Are you goin' to ask me to dance or what?"

"Hermione, wha..." But he was interrupted by Hermione taking his hand and dragging him into the middle of the living-room. She faced him and placed his hand on her waist. He blushed slightly but she didn't seem to notice, she was already placing her other hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Georgie, why dontcha loosen up a bit... I'm just tryin' to have a bit of fun."

"Georgie? Hermione, you're drunk, come on, let's get you back to the bed."

"Bed? My, my, aren't you quick? Let's dance for a bit first, then who knows..." She swayed her hips and pushed herself closer to him. He felt her warm bosom against his chest and subconsciously tightened his hold of her. _Merlin, George what are you doing...She's drunk! _She took it as an encouragement and moved her hand behind his neck, placing her head on his shoulder. Upon feeling her wild her tickling his chin he gave up and started moving with her. _Be as it may... _They twirled a few times and he was beginning to have fun despite worrying about her drunken state when he felt her lips on his neck.

"Hermione, what..." She stopped kissing his neck and instead he felt her warm breath under his ear. He stiffened.

"Shurrup" She started kissing his jaw and was getting closer to his lips when he turned his head in other direction.

"Hermione I really think you should stop, you're not yourself." He was beginning to get really scared. _Dammit! I won't be able to hold back after she kisses me! I don't want to take advantage of her! It would be much easier if I wasn't attracted to her so... That's right George! You're attracted to her, she's not! She's just drunk, she'd never come onto you like that if she was thinking straight! Get a grip man! _She was sucking his neck now and he felt a familiar tightening in his groin. He felt himself being pushed onto the couch. _No, no, no, no, no! _He mustered all self-restraint he had left up and took her by the shoulders. "Hermione you've taken this too far, you shou..."

_Snore._

George let out a sigh. _Thank Merlin! _He sat on the couch for a few minutes breathing heavily. He felt really bad for letting this go so far. He should've stopped her right at the beginning when she asked him to dance. It was so unlike her. He should've seen something like this coming... But then again, would he really _want _to stop it from happening? Wouldn't it be nice to get what he wants for once in his life? _But I don't want it to be like that! I want her to know what she's doing... I... I want her to actually _want_ to do it..._

* * *

After carrying her to her room he sat on the chair near her bed for a while, looking at her peaceful face. _Will she even remember what happened? Would it be better if she remembered? _She stirred in the bed. He took the blanket and covered her with it. She turned to her side and smiled in her sleep. He sighed and walked out of the room as quietly as he could, closing the door behind him silently. He leaned on her door and stared at the ceiling. _What have I gotten myself into? I shouldn't feel this attraction.. Not while she still is Ron's wife...Merlin... What did I do? I let my brother's wife get drunk and behave like a slut. I can only hope that she doesn't remember it... So she can't blame me in the morning...But you are to blame George... You are..._He walked into the living-room and sat on the couch. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep this night. He looked at the decorated table with the remains of their dinner. The candles were slowly dying out and the fir wasn't playing anymore. Fireball seemed to have lost interest in the baubles for she was sleeping quietly near the fireplace which was still cracking happily. He took his wand and doused the fire. He sat silently for a long time, wondering what he should do or whether he should do anything at all. He conjured a cup of cocoa and sipped it enjoying the feel of the warm liquid in his mouth. Fireball woke up at the lack of warmth coming from the fireplace. She stretched and walked over to George hopping on his knees. He stroked her back absently while she purred quietly. It was as if everything that was around him wanted to mock him with its peacefulness while he was in a state of deepest mental turmoil. Suddenly he heard a loud pop behind him. He turned around and his eyes landed on his younger sister. 

"Ginny?"

"I brought your presents. I took Hermione's also. I convinced mum that even though I have _absolutely no idea_where she is, I would be the first person she'd ask about them if she wanted them."

"Ah... How... thoughtful..." He turned to his cup again and took a sip. "Just place them... wherever."

Ginny took a look around the place and noticed the table. She raised her eyebrow.

"For someone who was just having a dinner with a _friend_ you sure know how to make a romantic atmosphere." George looked up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Candles, flowers, wine..."

"That means nothing."

Ginny placed the presents on the unoccupied couch. She glanced at her brother and sighed.

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping." Ginny noticed a half-empty cup of cocoa placed on the floor next to George's feet. She sighed again and smiled sadly at him though he couldn't see it with his head in his hands.

"You can't George." He looked at her questioningly. "You can't fall in love with her."

"Love? What are you talking about?" She shook her head sadly.

"Not yet." She disapparated before he could even utter another word.

_Love? What the hell? I don't do love. Never did and don't intend to start now. Seriously Ginny... Love?_

_End of Chapter VI _


	7. Chapter VII

_**A/N: silverbirch: **the lurve will come... eventually :P_

_Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them and I'm so happy that you like my... er... creation :P. _

_Thanks to my beta AsanteSanaSquashBanana._

_Sorry for the long wait but I'm really sick and I don't have that much strength to write. And my internet is having bad days as well. Thanks for the patience and I hope that you like Chapter VII._

_Cheers :) _

_Chapter VII_

Hermione woke up with a massive headache. She groaned and tried to open her eyes fully but hissed in pain as soon as the light reached her pupils. _What the hell? _The last thing she remembered was eating dinner with George. _Think Hermione, think... What happened next? Eeesh... I must've passed out. I knew wine wasn't such a good idea... wine! Gosh. I hope George has some hangover potion here..._ She got out of the bed with a great difficulty and felt the way to the bathroom with her hands for she was still unable to open her eyes. Once she was in the bathroom she tried to peek through her eyelashes to find the potion in the cupboard. Having found none she quietly sank to her knees and took her head to her hands slightly massaging her temples. The pain was getting unbearable. _Never. Ever. Will. I. Drink. Wine. Again. Aaaargh. _Suddenly she felt her head being pulled back and something damp was being placed on her forehead. She revelled in the feel of the cool cloth on her temples and allowed her rescuer to pour something sour down her throat. The headache slowly started going away and she opened her eyes to see striking blue orbs surrounded by a mass of freckles and longish red hair. She let herself smile.

"How will I ever repay you, kind sir?" George smirked at her and held out his hand to help her stand up.

"I left the hangover potion at your night table... What were you doing here?" She groaned.

"My head hurt so much that I couldn't open my eyes. I barely made it to the bathroom which was my natural choice of a place to keep such potions in. I hadn't thought that you'd be considerate enough to leave one in my bedroom... Now that I think about it... It was quite stupid of me." George looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"Do you, by any chance, remember anything that happened last night... at all?"

"Um... We had dinner. I drank too much. Knowing me, I probably passed out at the table. I'm not very good with wine, you know" George looked somehow relieved.

"That's exactly what happened. So, want any breakfast?" She looked at him quizzically but he was already making his way to the kitchen. She followed him wordlessly wondering if he wasn't keeping something from her. _Forget it Hermione, even if he is hiding something, he's probably doing it to save you from the embarrassment. How...considerate. _She looked at his broad back and mouthed a quiet "thank you". _At least I don't have to know if I threw up all over the house._

"So... Fred is coming over today, isn't he?"

"I invited him yesterday and he said he will so I guess that he'll be here in few hours."

"About that... What exactly do you have in mind, eh?"

"In mind? What do you mean?" He tried to put on an innocent face but failed miserably. The gleam in his eyes gave him away.

"You know exactly what I mean." She smirked at him. "You're planning something and I know it. What is it?"

"Well... That's for me to know and for Fred to find out."

"Prat."

* * *

Fred was sitting at the table casting desperate glances at Hermione trying to make her help him. She, however, was taking immense pleasure in watching his dismay. George simply outdid himself. She had suspected something like this but her suspicions were nowhere near as extravagant as the real thing. The ultimate challenge. The moment of truth. The final battle. The last chance for Fred to prove himself once and for all. She was going to enjoy it. And so was George by the look of things. He picked up a plate and pushed it right under Fred's nose. 

"Want some... Dear brother of mine?" Hermione never seen George looking like this before. The evil gleam in his eyes reminded her of a wild panther looking at his prey. Fred gulped. _He must've taken his 'being a prey' part seriously _thought Hermione.

"But... Hermione is the... um... lady here. Shouldn't you offer her first? Heh..." Hermione noticed that he tried looking at everything but the dish. _Hey... Come on. It's not THAT bad Fred... _But she noticed that it was indeed THAT bad. George took special care for the food to look extra-awful today. She was sure the taste was as great as always though. George assured her of that numerous times while they were waiting for Fred to show up. George was beginning to say something but Hermione decided to have some fun of her own.

"Oh but you're the guest today Fred! We made sure everything is just perfect for you! It's only polite that you acknowledge our effort." She ceased breathing for a second to stop herself from laughing out loud at the look on his face. She suspected that until now he was sure she was on his side. George beamed at her. She smiled back. Fred sighed in defeat. He took a spoon into his trembling hand and dug it into the pap. George's eyes were following the path of the spoon from the bowl to the plate closely. Hermione mentally laughed at the sheer absurdity of the tension that accompanied the situation. Fred stared at his plate intently as if he was trying to make the contents disappear. No such luck.

"Just get on with it! It's not going to bite you! It should be the other way round!" George was getting impatient. Hermione could tell that he really wanted Fred to pass his challenge so they could be brothers again. Make no mistake, they were brothers right now too, but George had to take his revenge, make Fred really atone for his wrongs. Hermione wouldn't have taken this matter so seriously if she was George but it wasn't really her business. It was for the twins to deal with.

Fred took his fork and stabbed the pap with it. It didn't react. He nodded. Hermione smiled. It seemed that the meal passed the first test – it was dead. He lowered his head and examined it closely. He nodded again. It didn't contain any unidentifiable substances. Pass. He sniffed it, nodded yet again. It wasn't rotten. Pass. He sat back in his chair, closed his eyes and took the mush into his mouth. Hermione noticed that George abandoned blinking altogether and was staring at Fred with an unreadable expression. Hermione thought it was a mix between anxiousness, exasperation and amusement. Fred swallowed, his Adam's apple moving up and down. That seemed to wake George up from his trance. Silence fell over the room. The atmosphere was so tense that even Hermione stopped breathing for a second, eagerly awaiting Fred's reaction. Then she noticed the corner of Fred's mouth twitching slightly. Something suddenly dawned on her.

"You prat!" The twins looked at her in surprise. "You knew! You knew all along and you did it all on purpose!" Fred smirked at her.

"Of course I knew." He smiled. "Do you think I don't know my brother? I knew what he was planning right away. He wanted to play with me so I decided to play along. Have some fun of my own. The looks on your faces were priceless I must say." He grinned at George who just grinned back. _At least George doesn't seem to be mad at him. That's good. _

"Thanks, bro."

"You're welcome George. I knew I would have to taste your cooking at some point in my life... At least I had a good reason."

"You still didn't say what you thought about it..." Fred looked George right in the eyes and took his time before answering. George's face was beginning to fall slowly but Fred gave him a huge beam.

"Simply marvellous."

* * *

After Fred had gone George lost the only distraction that kept him from thinking about the events of the previous night. He decided not to tell Hermione about her weird behaviour blaming it fully on the alcohol overdose. He was relieved that she didn't inquire him any further. He knew that she sensed that he was keeping something from her, even the more reason to feel relief. Her behaviour made him realize that his plan to make her like him back will have to wait. He realized that whatever attraction he might feel for her will have to wait until she was no longer his brother's wife. If Ron did find out about it somehow he wouldn't give her the divorce out of sheer vengeance. _And he just HAS to give her the divorce... He has to..._He looked at Hermione who was wiping the dishes he washed. _Your stupidity astounds me Ron... _Ok, so maybe she wasn't the prettiest one there, her hair was dull brown and bushy, her eyes were too close together and her nose was too pointy but she had... the aura, as he liked to call it, surrounding her. Her smile lit up her whole face, her eyes seemed to dance when she was talking about something she liked, loved, adored... She was a genuinely good person, always helping others and never expecting help in return. And when someone did help her, like he did, she expressed her gratefulness in the fullest. She ate his cooking for Godric's sake. There was nothing better than that. 

"What are you humming?"

"Oh.. That's a melody from a muggle animated film I really liked when I was younger. It may sound stupid but I really liked cartoons, even when I was a teenager... I still do as a matter of fact... This one is one of my favourite." She smiled at the recollection of the film. "It's about a Russian princess that doesn't know she's a princess until a young man takes her on a beautiful journey to Paris to meet her supposed grandmother."

"How come she didn't know she was a princess?"

"She was put into an orphanage when she was really young after her parents were killed by a madman called Rasputin. No one in the orphanage knew she was a princess so they just figured she's one of the many commoners' kids."

"So how did that guy know she was a princess?"

"He wasn't sure but he thought that her resemblance to a portrait of the royal family couldn't be a coincidence. He persuaded her to come to Paris with him so she could be questioned by the princess's grandmother. They fell in love when they were travelling... It's a really heart warming tale you know... Not the usual princess falls for a prince kind of thing. It's not something you would expect. Not at all. It's great... Everyone should do what they want, and not what's expected of them... Me, I..." Her voice wavered and she looked at her hands. He knew she was thinking about her relationship with Ron.

"Look, Hermione, you don't..."

"Ever since the beginning... Everybody's been always telling me how Ron and I fit together, how we should be together, how we should marry and have a bunch of red-haired kids. Even my own mother, she was always asking about 'that ginger guy I always spend my time with'. Dad was always telling me how Ron makes an impression of a very sensible young man. He never said things like that. He scared off all of my previous boyfriends. He almost fainted when I showed him Krum's picture... But somehow he accepted Ron immediately. I guess they expected us to get married too. Your mum, I think, she too, to some extent, wanted us to get married. What I mean is... She always wanted me to be a part of your family and Ron was the person that could take care of that... He was the natural choice... My best friend... Even you and the rest of your brothers... Always making jokes about us finally getting together and making those kissing noises whenever we were around... The pressure was overwhelming... I guess I always did what was expected of me, always the perfect student, never breaking rules without a really good reason, never having a detention, never arguing... So I guess I just went with that, somewhere along the way I made your beliefs my beliefs... I started thinking that... maybe... somewhere deep down... I really want to marry him, you know. Make no mistake, I loved him, I really did, but I didn't want to marry right away, I always wanted to study further after Hogwarts, I wanted to have a job, I wanted to... I..." Her voice cracked and tears started to flow down her face. "I wasn't happy... I wanted a fairy tale and all I got was an immature prat... I realized that you get to know a person only after you live with them for a while... I never got to know Ron at all before our marriage, I always thought he was sweet, respectful, kind, somehow childish but always on the cute side... Never before had I been so wrong, he's nothing like that, he... I hate him George... I hate him for what he did..." He was hugging her by now and she was crying to his shirt in the middle of the kitchen. He put his hand on her back and stroked it reassuringly.

"Shhh... Calm down... We'll make him suffer Hermione... We will... I'll make sure of it."

_ End of Chapter VII _


	8. Chapter VIII

_**A/N: **Ok so this chapter is kind of unexpected because I didn't intend to write it... it just happened. Anyway, I really liked it and decided to post it because it's so aww. :3 Hope you like. Thanks for my beta without whom you'd have to put up with stupid grammar mistakes I tend to make when I'm inattentive. Anyway, I feel better so more chapters to come . Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you'll stick with me to the end even if the action is slow and the lurve refuses to come. Even though you may find this chapter quite romantic, I know I do. :)  
_

_Chapter VIII_

After Fred and George tried punching Ron into signing the papers he warded his house against any unwanted visitors. Now the only way to contact him was by an owl. Not that he returned the letters... Hermione was beginning to lose hope. Her situation was really dreadful. The hunt for job was rather uneventful. She hoped that maybe there will be some new posts after the New Year's Eve, but until then she had no money of her own, no chance of making Ron sign the papers and no way of starting her life anew. She didn't know what she would have done if not for George. He did a really great deed by allowing her to stay at his house. _He probably didn't expect that I'll be infringing on his privacy for over a month when he made the offer though..._He has proven himself to be a great friend to her over the time they've been living together. Not once did he complain about her presence, not once did he even hint that he wanted her out. A great friend indeed. She really appreciated his concern and the fact that he was... so different from Ron. He knew how to comfort her, how to make her laugh, how to cook. He didn't nudge her about the job either. He didn't want any payment whatsoever for the flat. She'd pay him anyway after she found a suitable job, but it was really comforting... knowing that she didn't have to fear being kicked out any minute because of the rent, or rather the lack thereof.

New Year was slowly approaching and suddenly she found herself going through her wardrobe in look for a suitable dress. She didn't own anything even remotely acceptable. _And I can't even buy anything... They don't sell dresses for 2 Knuts... Argh, what am I thinking?! You're a witch Hermione, you're a witch. Now, take your wand and make a good use of it. _She took her least favourite set of robes from the wardrobe and placed it on the bed. She looked at it with slight distaste and swished her wand two times. The dull black robes shortened slightly and became more fitting. She stabbed the sleeves and they disappeared. She muttered a quiet incantation and the neckline lowered visibly. Little black dress... Not entirely what she had in mind. _I'll have to make it more... brash. _She moved her wand in a wavy motion and suddenly a mass of various frills appeared at the bottom part of the dress. She whipped her wand again and golden and magenta sequins appeared on the frills and on the neckline border. _We're getting there... Just one more... Touch. _She smiled manically and twirled her wand in her fingers. She muttered a rather complicated incantation and the dress was covered in black brocade which gave her a slight glow. She placed her wand on the desk and took the dress into her hands. The fabric was soft and smooth._Now that's what I was talking about._She smiled to herself and hung the dress in her wardrobe. For some reason, she really wanted to look nice tomorrow. She figured that if she greeted the New Year properly than maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out alright.

* * *

"Oh come on! Where are you taking me? Why the blindfold?" Hermione groped around trying to steady herself as her foot bumped into a stair. George saw her struggle and took her hand in his, leading her upwards.

"My, my, aren't you an impatient one? You'll see. I promise you'll love it." He turned his head to smile at her but then remembered she couldn't see him.

They reached the top of the stairs and Hermione heard the door creak. Suddenly a cool night air hit her face and she heard the sounds of the city somewhere below. George was now standing on her right side and he gave her a little push with his left hand to make her take a step forward. He closed the door behind them and turned to stand directly behind her. She felt the blindfold being untied and soon her vision was no longer obscured. She was greeted with a wonderful sight. They were now on the roof of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. There was a blanket and a bottle of champagne with two long glasses in the middle. The roofs of the nearby buildings were empty and the lights of London were glistening in the dark night. She could hear people laughing on the street below and the loud meowing of cats few roofs away. She looked up into the cloudless sky and stared at the shimmering stars, letting the overwhelming atmosphere of the night embrace her... Suddenly she felt a wave of something warm, akin to liquid, flow down her body. She looked at George questioningly.

"A heating charm. It may be nice now... But it still is winter you know." He smiled at her and cast the charm over himself as well. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the blanket. They sat down and he poured them the champagne. They sat cross-legged and stared into the sky sipping their drinks slowly.

Hermione sighed mentally. Here she was, in the middle of the most romantic place ever with a guy that was barely older than her that she could do nothing with. Why did George do this? Why was he being so sweet, when she couldn't do anything in return, when she couldn't do what she normally would do if she found herself in a situation like this? Why was he teasing her so? Why was he trying to be the exact opposite of everything Ron ever was? Or maybe he wasn't trying... Maybe that's really him. He's been nothing short of perfect for the whole time she'd been here. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His face was illuminated by the moonlight, his blue eyes reflecting the stars he was appreciating. His ginger hair fell loosely around his face. She noticed how his freckles stood out against his overly pale skin. A small smile graced his lips which opened slightly when he sipped his champagne. _Oh George...How could I ever think you're not handsome?_

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh?" Hermione woke up from her trance and felt heat rise to her face.

"You've been staring."

"Ugh... I'm sorry. No you don't... have anything. I just... spaced out for a bit. I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's alright... You've got a lot on your mind lately. But don't think about it now, just relax, the night's beautiful" He looked at her with his sparkling eyes and smiled. She felt herself blush even more. _Hey! What's with the reaction! You've been living with the guy for almost two months and now you suddenly blush when he smiles at you? What's wrong with you? Must be the champagne... "_Let's welcome the New Year without thinking about this one." He clinked the rim of his glass to hers and leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

"George?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you." He opened his eyes and looked at her intensively. "I... Everything that you've done for me... It's indescribable... You have no idea how grateful I am. I don't know where I would be right now if... if you haven't found me that day in November. You gave me a place to stay and so much more... for nothing in exchange... You must be the most selfless person apart from Harry I know... I... I'm really glad to be here. Mostly because I got to know you... The real you... Not the prankster-you I've known from Hogwarts. Your kindness... It's overwhelming. You're a great friend." She wasn't looking at him having instead chosen to stare a hole through her fingernails.

He stared at her. She looked really beautiful today. Her hair was falling down her back in waves. She must've used some charm to control the crazy bushiness she had to deal with everyday. Her dress was hugging her frame nicely and it was the first time he saw her wearing make-up. It wasn't much but it brought out her eyes nicely. And here she was, looking stunning, thanking him for what he considered to be perfectly normal and expecting him to restrain himself from jumping her right there? Unbelievable.

"You're making me blush. Overwhelming kindness? Potterish selflessness? I did what everyone would've done in my place." He said quietly.

She fingered her blouse nervously.

"I wish..." She whispered. "I wish things were different..." He knew exactly what she was talking about. He wished he could kiss her right there and tell her to forget Ron and screw the world but he knew he couldn't... Instead he just placed his hand on hers and smiled sadly.

"I know."

They heard loud counting somewhere not far off.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

"Make a wish."

_3_

"You too."

_2_

His fingers gripped hers tightly.

_1_

Fireworks exploded around them. On the right, where Diagon Alley was, they saw millions of Fred and George's creations being fired off. A mass of wild, colourful animals was making its way towards them. The garish procession was being led by a huge, neon tiger, followed by a pair of vivid rabbits and a lively giraffe. Hermione watched in awe as the animals jumped, roared and ran around them, making her feel as if she was on the set of The Lion King. Three colourful puppies were playing with each other on a nearby roof. The procession moved away and they could appreciate the other fireworks. Hermione saw the muggle ones on the other side of Thames. George made some comment about them being totally unimpressive, but she disagreed with him. Maybe they weren't as extraordinary as the living ones, but to her, they were still magical. They brought out her childhood memories. Watching them every year with her parents. She'll never have that chance again. They were in Australia, happily unaware of the magical world. George asked her once why she didn't bring back their memory. The truth was she couldn't... Not when she saw how content they were with their lives, how there was no worry on their faces, even now with Voldemort gone they would've worried about her being alone in a world they had no idea about, in a world they couldn't help her in, in a world they didn't belong to. It was for the better. She still kept track on them. She knew that they had adopted a little girl a year ago. She was happy for them. They had their own magic-free lives and she had her own problems-full one. She sighed. George was still holding her hand and she laid her head on his arm. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start when she felt something licking her face. She opened her eyes to see one of the neighbourhood cats tongue on her eyeball. She sat up, shooed the animal away and looked around. She was sitting on a blanket, and George was lying next to her, snoring quietly. The heating charm was slowly wearing off and she was beginning to feel cold. The empty bottle of wine was knocked over and the cat she shooed away was now licking the thread happily. Hermione sighed.

"Goodbye dream..." She whispered.

She noticed her hair has gotten wild over the night. She tried to tame it with her hand when she found something wet and sticky on the top of her head. She brought her hand to her eyes and identified the substance as bird poop. She sighed in defeat.

"Welcome life..."

She muttered a quick _scourgify_ on herself and proceeded to wake her companion. She shook his shoulder but he just turned to his side and continued sleeping.

"Hey... Wake up. It's 2004 today."

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up or you're going to freeze."

"J'st a sec..."

"Not a second more. Come on, get up." He stood up unwillingly but smiled when he saw her.

"Hello bush-girl." She smacked him on the arm.

"Prat."

It seemed that everything was back to normal.

* * *

_4_

_Make a wish..._

_3_

_You too..._

_2_

_1_

_I wish for this to become my reality. _

_ End of Chapter VIII _


	9. Chapter IX

**_A/N:_**_ Yeah AsanteSanaSquashBanana I wonder about my grammar too :P. Thanks for being my beta again :)._

_Thanks for all the reviews. And remember review, review, REVIEW!! The more you review the more I write, it's like a fuel for me :P._

_Anyway, this chapter is the answer to one of the most bugging things in my story, namely - why the brightest witch of all time wasn't able to find a job? Here you go. :) _

_Chapter IX_

The New Year started but Hermione was no more successful in finding herself a job than she was in the previous one. She read the offers in papers everyday but they always wanted a male, a blonde, a pink haired tranny, a cat or other creature, she never met with the requirements. She was so frustrated with it. How come that the brightest witch of all time couldn't find herself a decent job? Was it some sort of joke? Were the fates that set on making her life miserable? She groaned and threw the paper to the bin. George had offered to employ her but she knew it was just because he liked her. She wasn't qualified for the job and they already had all posts filled. There was no work for her there. She thanked him none the less.

She really needed to relax that's why she asked Ginny if she would like to meet with her today. Ginny of course agreed and they were to meet in the new ice-cream parlour in an hour. Meanwhile Hermione decided to wander round Diagon Alley for a bit. When it was near the meeting time she made her way over to the parlour. She didn't notice a mysterious individual following her quietly.

* * *

"It can't be THAT bad Hermione."

"Oh but it is! Look at us. I invited you and look who's paying! I need money but suddenly everyone turned their backs on me! I can't believe!" She was waving her arms wildly and the three scoops of

ice-cream she was holding were dangerously close to falling out of the waffle.

"You'll find something, I'm sure of it."

"I'm desperate! I'd take any job, seriously! Well, apart from the brothel of course." She stopped waving her hands and sighed in defeat. She started massaging her temples with her free hand. Neither she nor Ginny noticed a cloaked man sitting few tables from where they were sitting. He smirked to himself, folded the newspaper he was pretending to read and walked out of the parlour. _Finally... I got her._

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the flat staring into the fire when suddenly she heard a loud scrapping from the kitchen. She followed the noise until she found herself before its source.

"Hello owl... What do you have here, eh?" She untied the letter from the owl's leg and checked the address. _That's weird... Who would've sent me a letter? _She opened the envelope tentatively and took out a piece of parchment she found inside.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

She cringed inwardly at the name.

_You have been appointed a meeting with a representative of the M&R Legal Office concerning a job offer this Friday at noon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Cassandra Hitchclark_

_Personal Assistant of Sergei Rimsky, the cofounder of M&R Legal Office_

Hermione stared at the letter with a look of disbelief on her face.

_Huh? A job offer?_

She shook her head and pondered at the letter. Maybe it was a trap? She took her wand and checked the letter for any possible hexes. She fired spell after a spell and got more and more frustrated that none of them detected any suspicious meddling.

"Are you quite done with torturing that poor piece of parchment?" She looked over her shoulder to see a highly amused George leaning against the doorframe. He pushed off the frame and walked over to her. He snatched the parchment from her hand and read the contents.

"Hey! It's impolite to read other people's correspondence!" She tried to snatch the letter back but he held his hand high way out of her reach. She huffed angrily and sat on the kitchen stool grumpily.

"Sooo... Why exactly were you hexing this letter?"

"I wasn't _hexing _it. I was _checking _it for_ hexes._"

"Um... Why?"

"I found it suspicious."

"It's just a job offer..."

"Exactly."

"Whatever. So are you going to come? It's tomorrow isn't it?" He sat at the other stool and tried smoothing the parchment. It looked quite worn from all the spells.

"I'm not sure."

"It may be the only chance."

"Yes... That is a huge pro."

"What are the cons?"

"It may be a trap."

"You're paranoid."

"Prat."

"Your insults are getting old you know?" He smirked at her and she stuck out her tongue in response.

"How... mature. Who are you again?" She laughed and snatched the paper from him while he was distracted. "So?"

"Yeah... I think I should give it a try..."

"Good choice. Now... the dinner." He smiled and went over to the fridge taking out random products. She was sooo getting used to that.

* * *

She stood before a rather nice old brick building. The golden letters _M&R LEGAL OFFICE _written in a fancy script on the sign above the entrance were glistening in the winter sun. She took an encouraging breath, placed her hand on the handle and pushed. She was greeted with a dusty office full of various papers and documents. Her first impression of the place was _just like a muggle movie._ She stood beside the door uncertainly when she noticed a middle-aged woman in robes waving her over. She glanced at the wizards and witches she passed on her way and suddenly felt really underdressed despite wearing her best woman's suit. Everyone was dressed in robes. She went over to the waving witch and introduced herself. The witch's eyes lit up at her sight and she beamed at her.

"Yes, yes. Mrs. Weasley. Muggle. Very muggle. Splendid!" Hermione looked at the woman weirdly.

"You make it sound like a compliment"

"But it is dear! It is! I'm Cassandra Hitchclark. Come with me."

The witch led her upstairs and invited her to a small office. She offered her a cup of tea which Hermione politely declined. She was way too nervous to drink anything.

"You'll meet your new boss in a minute." _New boss? I didn't agree to anything yet... _

"Mr... Rimsky, was it?"

"Not quite." Said a voice from the doorway. She turned around and almost fainted when she saw the owner of the voice. He just smirked at the look on her face.

"... Malfoy?" She tried to catch Cassandra's eyes to make her confirm that it was indeed true, that her mind wasn't playing games with her, but she was already gone. _Great... I knew it was suspicious!_

"The one and only, now stop looking like a deer caught in the headlights. I'm not going to kill you."

"That's not exactly comforting." He smirked and offered her a seat. She didn't realise that she was standing until he pointed that out. She took the seat reluctantly. _I might as well listen to what he has to say now that I'm here..._

"Do you know why you're here?

"I was told you have a post for me."

"That's true. We've found ourselves in need for a... muggle-born." Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"A_muggle-born_? My, my... You've certainly changed." He looked quite amused.

"People grow up."

"Not all of them... Anyway, why do you need a muggle-born?"

It turned out that Malfoy's reputation wasn't always something to be proud of. He was a very successful lawyer but he had a very limited clientele. Namely, all muggle-borns and halfbloods were scared of coming to him with their problem. And there were only so many purebloods in need of a lawyer.

"See Rimsky here is even worse than me, he's a Durmstrang graduate. What we need here is someone to convince the people that we're not muggle haters."

"Aren't you?"

"Seriously Granger, I'd have to hate the majority of the population. Be realistic." He took off his stylish glasses and crossed his fingers on his lap. He looked really serious and professional. She was actually considering agreeing to his proposition.

"Why me?" He actually laughed when she said that.

"Are you for real? You're a war hero, the brightest witch of our age and the best known muggle-born there is. Any other reasons? Seriously, do you know anyone that has better chance to convince muggles to do something against their reason? I don't."

"So... What do you expect me to do if I agree to this?"

"Marketing. You'll be responsible for selling our company to the people. Making them trust us. The more people you bring the higher your salary gets I might add." Hermione was getting really interested in taking the job. It sounded really promising and creative. _Who would've though... Malfoy of all people..._

"Yeah... about that..."

"200 Galleons a month" He interrupted her.

"WHAT?!"_Is he completely MENTAL?! 200 Galleons a month? I'll be able to buy a flat in three months time! _

"You heard me. Or is it too much for you?"

"No! Not at all! 200 Galleons. Is. Just. Fine. Yeah." She was bewildered. This was almost too good to be true. "I agree."

"Great. You're starting on Monday. Till then." He got up and waited for her at the door. She started getting up too when something suddenly dawned on her. _I knew it was too good..._

"Malfoy..." He looked at her questioningly. "Now that you have me working for you, and I promise I won't resign so be honest, did you have... anything... to do at all with the fact that I... that I was unable to find a job until now?" He smirked.

"Would you have agreed to work for me if you weren't desperate?" He looked really satisfied with himself when he asked her that question.

"No." Simple but true.

"There you go."

"Prat." She barely refrained from smacking his arm. _This is no George, Hermione._

"Watch your mouth. I'm your boss after all."

"You've gone through a great trouble to have me here. Possibly lost some money for bribes as well... You wouldn't fire me for name-calling."

"I would. Just to spite you. 200 Galleons is no trifling matter."

"There's the Malfoy I know."

* * *

Hermione still could not believe her situation when she was making her way home. She found a job. A good job. Actually no, she was tricked into taking the best job ever. _200 Galleons a month. I'm going to shit money from now on… _She actually laughed and twirled ignoring the weird stares she was getting. She forgot apparating into the flat and went inside through the front door instead. She skipped every other stair and swung herself on the couch sighing happily.

"What's with the mood?" George just came out of the kitchen carrying two steaming mugs. Raspberry tea for her and cocoa for himself. He sat on the opposite couch and Fireball jumped on Hermione's stomach purring contently.

"You won't believe it when I tell you."

"Try me."

"I'm the new marketing advisor at the M&R Legal Office."

"Well this is really good news but... not entirely unexpected, so I guess you're leaving something out." She looked at him and deliberately prolonged the pause before answering.

"The 'M' stands for Malfoy." George nodded. Hermione looked flabbergasted. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"You're not going to shout about how irresponsible I am being, fraternizing with the enemy and all that?" He raised the other eyebrow and looked genuinely surprised.

"Fraternizing with the enemy? We're not in school anymore and he's not a death-eater or anything, we're adults, why would I do something as... immature, as shouting?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't keep myself from comparing you to Ron all the time. That's what he would have done. I should have known that you're nothing like him by now. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing all the time or the words will lose the meaning when you would really want them to have it." He sipped his cocoa and she just stared. _Is this really George Weasley the prankster extraordinaire that's saying those wise things? Am I not imagining it?_ Fireball's meow bought her back from her trance.

"Anyway, I'm starting on Monday... You won't believe my salary..."

"Oh?"

"He has offered me... 200 Galleons a month."

George spluttered his drink and Fireball got so frightened by it that she threw herself at Hermione's face scratching it badly in the process. She threw the cat off her and touched her face. Her fingers were slightly bloodied. She cursed under her breath and went to the bathroom to tend to her face. However, before she could think of any spell she caught her reflection in the mirror. She was quite... pathetic really. Her bushy hair was, just that – bushy. Her face was really plain and she didn't really have a good figure. Blood tricked down her face and it was smeared over her forehead where she touched it before.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Care to share?"

"I just... It's no wonder... It's no wonder he did what he did..." She looked at the sink sadly.

"Stop. Saying. Things. Like. That... Not while I'm... unable to prove you just how... wrong you are." With that, he walked out. Hermione looked up sharply but he was already gone.

_ End of Chapter IX _


	10. Chapter X

**_A/N: _**_Thank you for the reviews, I really love you for them :D I'm really glad that someone likes this story enough to review it or even add it to their favourites. Really, thank you, it means so much to me._

_Thanks to my beta. hug . _

_I'm not even trying to guess what you're going to think about this chapter. I personally think it's crap but my best friend vehemently disagrees, so... I'll leave it to you :D Let me know what you think._

_ **Next chapter after the weekend I'm afraid ;/.**  
_

_Chapter X_

If someone told her a week ago that she'll be working for Draco Malfoy and _liking _it, she'd probably hex them into the next week. She would never have expected the job of a marketing advisor to be so exciting. See, the 'advisor' was only the official name. She could do whatever she wanted however she wanted. Malfoy gave her a small office and said "Make me popular". He was doing the daily checkups on her progress of course, but he gave her a free hand when it came to the way she was going to make his wish come true. So there she was, creating advertisements of all sorts and shapes. She was currently working on preparing a short spot for the _Charming Channel _- the most popular, quite frankly the only, Wizarding TV channel. It was founded by muggle-borns for muggle-borns, so where else would she find a better audience? She smiled to herself. This was going so well. Malfoy seemed very impressed with her idea too. He had no idea such channel even existed. No surprises there.

She was quite shocked at how different he was now from how he was at school. They talked a lot, about work mostly, sometimes about general stuff going around in the Wizarding World, nothing personal really, they weren't buddy-buddy or anything, just normal co-workers. It still was more than she could ever imagine having with Malfoy, ever. She was really glad that he wasn't his vile self from the past, because if he was... she wouldn't have been able to spend as many hours as she did at work. She tried to keep herself as busy as possible and do as little thinking as she could.

She had to admit, she was avoiding coming to the flat at all costs. After what George told her a week ago she was sure that it was for the better. She did realise there was some sort of... attraction between them before but she never knew that it would evolve so quickly. She thought she could restrain herself and that he didn't feel anything for her anyway. She thought that they could ignore it. That it would disappear, or maybe... that it could wait. But she realized now, after he clearly stated that the feeling's mutual, that there will come a time when they could no longer hold back, and she figured that it was best to just avoid each other for a while so the time wouldn't come while she was still Ron's wife. You might say that she shouldn't worry about Ron and give in to the lust, but Hermione couldn't. She wasn't going to lower herself to Ron's level. She was too good for that. And if that meant she was going to suffer for it then so be it.

* * *

He knew she was avoiding him. He wasn't angry, not really. He understood. Perfectly. And he wasn't going to make her do anything she doesn't want to. He understood why she was holding back, why she wasn't making any moves, why she didn't really say anything. He suspected she might feel attracted to him only because of what she said on New Year's Eve. She never acted on it, however. And he knew why... It wasn't as if she wanted to remain faithful to Ron, she just wasn't going to do the exact thing she had dumped him for. She was... very honourable. He respected it. Meanwhile, he was going to do what every other male would do... 

"Hello hand."

What else could you expect...? The last time he's gotten any was... eh, very long ago. Having the object of his desires walking around in his shirt and boxers all the time didn't help much. He didn't even know why she kept the attire, he figured she felt comfortable in it and decided not to mention it. At first it was ok, but later... when he started seeing her in a... different light, oh the shirt was too much... there were days when he was sitting in the kitchen in the morning and she was making herself a cup of morning tea, having just woken, her hair wild, and his shirt falling loosely on her shoulders... She looked as if they've been shagging all night. Eh, how he wished they were. And that's exactly why they were avoiding each other now. And it was better this way.

* * *

Meanwhile Fred's wedding was approaching and Hermione was getting really excited. The last wedding she'd been on was her own, and it was beautiful. Back then she was so in love with her husband that it hurt. They made sure everything was perfect on that day. Ron's been so... sweet, allowing her to choose everything, helping her with the plans... loving her. She didn't know what had gone wrong it was as if the wedding was the best but also the last of good days of her life. As if they've been cursed the moment they said 'I do'. If they argued about the silliest of things before then they argued about absolutely everything after the wedding. Like the fact that he always insisted on buying her roses on every occasion having thought them to be the most romantic thing in the world. She didn't know which part of "I'm allergic to roses" he didn't understand._Ugh, Hermione! Stop thinking about him already! It's Angie and Fred's time and you should be happy for them! Not thinking about how your own marriage proved itself to be a complete failure! _She scolded herself mentally. She was currently preparing herself for the hen night that was to take place later that night. 

She persuaded Malfoy to give her half of her salary on the beginning of the month. He agreed after hearing of her financial situation. He really was changed. Now she had 100 Galleons in her purse and was cruising through a fancy dress store. She was glad that she only had to buy two dresses, for the hen night and the reception, and not three thanks to Angie who ordered the dresses for the bridesmaids, because she didn't want to spend the first money she had since almost a month entirely on clothes. She finally found what she was looking for and proceeded to the changing rooms. _Perfect!_She twirled a few times and was really satisfied with the effect. She paid for the dresses and went out of the store. She was so preoccupied with thinking about the wedding, the hen night and the reception that she didn't notice a man walking out of a bookstore and bumped into him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry sir, here let me he... Malfoy?"

"Hello there." He looked at the bag in her hand. "Ah, so this was what you needed the money for." He smirked. "Dresses, how... utterly surprising. I don't think I ever saw you wear a dress before." He raised an eyebrow.

"The Yule Ball..."

"Ah, that doesn't count, it was obligatory." He smirked at her offended look.

"The hen night and the reception have dress codes too, you know... So those two don't count either. You may go back to being unsurprised now."

"Hen night? Who's getting married?"

"Ron's brother, one of the Weasley twins, Fred. He's marrying Angelina Johnson. You might remember her, she was Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain in our fifth year."

"Yeah, I do, vaguely. Speaking of the Weasel... I mean the one _you_ married. I saw something really interesting yesterday." She nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I was on a quidditch match yesterday. Weasley's team was playing. Being the filthy rich person I am I was invited to meet with the players after the game." Hermione was getting an idea of where exactly his story was going. "Guess who I saw snogging some groupie when I went the wrong way." _Bingo._

"That groupie was Lavender Brown... Another schoolmate of ours." He looked at her surprised.

"You mean you actually knew?" She nodded her head. "I didn't know you were divorced."

"We're not." She muttered. She really didn't want to talk about this with Malfoy of all the people.

"You're not. May I ask why?"

"No you may not."

"Well I'm asking anyway." Stupid prat.

"Can't you just let it go?"

"Nope. Not today nor ever." She wanted to smack him so much. She did. He just laughed.

"Stupid jerk. If you must know, he refuses to sign the divorce papers. I've been trying to persuade them for the last two months."

"Two months?! And you still haven't taken the case to the court?!"

"I... What?" _Huh?_

"The court Granger, don't tell me you..." He noticed the disbelieving look on her face. "Oh my, you really didn't think about that, did you?" She shook her head silently her eyes still wide. She was moving her lips but no sound came out. He wondered whether she'd kill him if he laughed at her. Finally she seemed to grow her vocal cords back.

"I can't believe... I just can't believe... But still... Where would I find a lawyer? I don't have much money..." She was muttering to herself but he heard her anyway.

"Are you really that stupid or are you just pretending?"

"What are you on about?" She looked up at him. And suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh... Oh! You would? Really? I mean... Oh God thank you!" She tried to hug him but he stepped aside the last moment and she hugged a pillar instead. _What a prat!_"What? Afraid to get my muggle germs on you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, but considering that you're going to bring proceedings against your husband who cheated on you it wouldn't be good for you to be seen hugging other men in the middle of the street. I'm just looking forward." She blushed.

"Oh, right, I haven't thought about that."

"Obviously."_Jesus, does he have to be so damn patronizing all the time?_ "We'll talk about your case on Monday. As your lawyer I have to know everything about the possible advantages or disadvantages."

"Oh I just can't wait for our heart to heart talk." Her voice was dripping sarcasm and he just smirked at her.

"Till then" He nodded his head at her and walked in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

_How does he do it? I've just received the best news of my life from him and the next minute I wish I could make him suffer a painful death... Must be a Malfoy trait..._

* * *

The hen night was really something to remember. The girls had gone to great lengths to make Angie the happiest and the drunkest bride ever. Hermione was having fun but her mind was elsewhere. How could she have been so stupid and miss the most obvious of all possible solutions? And she'd been working in a _legal office_ for over a week no less! _Way to go Hermione, way to go, I see great future ahead of you, If you notice it of course! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She still couldn't believe why Malfoy offered his services to her, it wasn't as if they were friends or anything, they tolerated each other, they were polite, and that's all. _He must have some ulterior motive... I'll have to ask him about that. There's no way in hell that he's doing it out of the goodness of his heart! _She sighed. How could everything be so simple and yet so complicated at the same time?

* * *

"Angelina Johnson, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." 

"Fred Weasley, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Hermione wished the tears to go away but she just could not help herself from crying when she heard those beautiful vows. She wanted these vows to be true so much. She hoped that they would be, in Fred and Angelina's case. It was so obvious that they loved each other very much. Both of them. She peeked a glance at George who was Fred's best man to find him staring back at her. He raised his eyebrow at her wet cheeks and she gave him a teary smile in return. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Fred and Angelina.

She looked at them as well just as Fred was lowering his head to meet Angelina's lips with his. His ginger hair fell over his face and he closed his eyes. His long eyelashes clearly visible on his freckled cheeks. Hermione felt something weird in the pit of her stomach. She watched as Fred's mouth moved over those of his wife and felt a sudden surge of jealousy.

The twins really were identical after all.

_ End of Chapter X_

_**A/N: http / www . myweddingvows . com / ** this is where I took the wedding vows from. _

_ We're finally getting some action, eh? I didn't know how much could I write about nothing happening. Anyway, wait patiently for chapter XII (I think it'll be XII, I'm not sure yet...) cause it's going to change everything. :D_

_ Review, please? pretty please? pretty please with a cherry on top? _


	11. Chapter XI

_**A/N: **I am so SORRY for not uploading for so long. I don't know if I'll ever make it up to you._

_Chapter XI_

The ballroom was beautiful. Hermione watched as the pairs twirled in the golden hall and smiled to herself as she sipped her drink. Everything was perfect. The design was truly professional. The drapes that covered the tall windows were a rich burgundy colour, as were the tablecloths. Everything else was gold; golden frames, golden cutlery, golden chandeliers, golden sculptures... Fred and Angelina were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The crowd's attention was focused on them due to Fred's rather original interpretation of the term 'ballroom dancing'. Hermione snorted quietly at the sight. George was definitely the more mature one of the two.

She noticed that many of her former schoolmates were present. The major part of the Gryffindor house, some Ravenclaws, few Hufflepuffs and no Slytherins, not that it was any surprise, old habits die hard after all. Scratch that. Adrian Pucey was just making his way over to where the rest of Angelina's current teammates were. She vaguely remembered Angelina telling her that they were chasers for the same team. She always let her mind wander whenever Angelina started talking about Quidditch. Honestly... What was so interesting about the game anyway? She got enough of Quidditch talk for the rest of her life during the three years of her marriage.

She realized that it really was nice not to hear about quidditch every day. While the three years of her marriage were long and dull, the two months with George, a job and without any broom-talk were really pleasant and she actually wished the time wasn't flowing by so fast. _If only I wasn't Mrs. Ronald Weasley... I could use the situation I'm in to the fullest...Otherwise... _Her musings were disturbed by a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly to be greeted with a familiar freckled face. She smiled at him.

"Hello George"

"May I have this dance, milady?" He extended his hand for her to take it. She blushed and curtsied not quite as gracefully as she would have liked to.

She let herself be led to the dance floor by this handsome redhead oblivious to the stares they were getting. It's no wonder they were getting them for she really had to look stupid with that wide eyes and open mouth that tried to say something intelligent but suddenly lost any connection with her brain whatsoever. He suddenly stopped and turned around. He mimicked the position from their private Christmas Party and started waltzing through the hall with her. Hermione furrowed her brows and looked at George questioningly. He tried not to notice and continued to dance.

"Why am I suddenly feeling like we've done that before?"

"No idea. Absolutely no idea Hermione." She noticed the pink that tinged his cheeks and the way he was looking at everything but her.

"You're not telling me something." He let out a nervous laugh which he tried to conceal by clearing his throat.

"Am I? I wasn't aware of that. Not really. No."

"You're acting weird." He didn't look at her. She took his face in her hand and turned it so their eyes would meet. "Tell me."

"Can't you just forget it?"

"Is there something to forget?"

"Hell... I have to tell you, don't I?" She gave him a meaningful, impatient stare. "Okay, just don't be angry at me... Remember Christmas?" He tried to look at the floor again but she held his face firmly. They didn't even notice they stopped dancing. She nodded her head, urging him to continue. "Well... You kinda got drunk... I mean like REALLY drunk..."

"And..?"

"And you asked me to dance. And we danced. That's it." He smiled and moved as if to continue their waltz but she stopped him.

"And what happened next?"

"You passed out. On me. I carried you to your room." She searched his eyes to check if he wasn't lying. He mustered all the self-control he had to make his eyes look as sincere as possible and it seemed to work for she nodded and thanked him for telling her. Only then did they notice the position they were in. Standing in the middle of the dance floor, her hand on his face which was dangerously close to her own. She could feel his breath on her face. She blushed furiously and turned her head to the side half-expecting everyone in the room to be staring at them. They were staring alright only not in her direction. Their gazes were fixed on the door, or rather on the person that walked through them.

_Fuck!_ Was the thought of everyone that saw the man. In other situation it might have been quite kinky but considering that the man was none other than Ron, very angry Ron, very angry Ron looking in the direction of his wife and brother in an intimate position, you can't be surprised that it wasn't really a sexual 'fuck', just a let's-get-out-of-here-as-quick-as-possible 'fuck'.

The whole ballroom went silent, because even those who didn't notice Ron, Hermione or George sensed there was something big coming. And big it was.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Is THAT why you wanted to divorce me so bad?! You fucking whore! Cheating on me with my own brother no less! Hell will freeze over before I let you have your way! No divorce for you, baby! Uh-uh!" He dumped a small present for Fred and Angie onto the floor and hurtled out of the room, his face as red as a beetroot.

"Fuck"

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke with a terrible headache and a swollen face. She cried the whole night while George tried to comfort her even though he knew he had no chance. It was his fault again. He should've been more cautious, it wasn't very wise to dance with her at a reception that anyone could come to. However, what's done cannot be undone so now they just had to face the consequences.

Hermione went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She quickly improved her disastrous state with a few spells. She knew she had to be strong. She had to go to Malfoy and tell him about everything that was going on for the last three years and explain her relationship with George. He had to believe that there wasn't anything between them really. That she did not commit adultery. For what she knew about marriage law she had better chances of winning more money if it was only Ron who was found guilty.

She drank a painkilling potion and stepped into the cabin allowing the water to shower away all of her uncertainties. She had to be strong. Not only for herself, but for George as well. After all it was she who dragged him into this situation. _Even if it wasn't exactly against his will... _ She smirked and stepped out onto the cold bathroom floor. She dried her hair and dressed in a modest dress to confirm to her future lawyer that her modest ways didn't allow her to commit such an awful crime as adultery.

* * *

"This isn't exactly helpful... WHAT were you thinking for Merlin's sake?!"

Hermione felt herself go numb as she looked at the first page of the newest edition of The Daily Prophet. The title "RON WEASLEY – FAMOUS QUIDDITCH MANAGER - CHEATED ON BY HIS WIFE HERMIONE GRANGER – CURRENTLY UNEMPLOYED" said it all but there were also two pictures. One of Ron's red face as he gritted his teeth and spitted while shouting at her and one of her and George. The angle was very unfortunate... It looked as if they were really kissing. Hermione tried to think of anything intelligent to say but all she could was mumble:

"I'm not unemployed..."

"WELL YOU JUST WELL MIGHT BE!"

"Malfoy please..."

"It's MISTER Malfoy to you! I've never lost a case in my life but right now I'm not really sure whether it's possible to stay this way! I ask once again: What THE HELL were you thinking?!" The nerve on his temple was twitching violently and Hermione was afraid his eyes might bulge out any minute now.

"I didn't cheat on Ron! Ever! I swear! It's that fucking photographer! We weren't kissing and Ron knew that very well! I bet it was him who went to the reporter! He saw it as a chance to hide his own adultery! That fucking bastard! GOD HOW I HATE HIM!" Hermione was panting quite heavily. She was so angry. What did she ever see in that prick?

"You didn't cheat on him?"

"No."

"Would a Veritaserum test reveal the same answer?"

"YES. I didn't do anything sexual with George AT ALL."

"But you thought about it."

"And how is it any of your business?"

"I'm your fucking lawyer, that's how it's my business. You made a right mess yesterday and it is me who will have to clean it up." He took off his glasses and massaged his temples. She didn't know why but she felt sorry for him, yet it didn't stop her from thinking that little question that has been on her mind ever since he offered his service.

"Why are you even doing this? It's so not you."

"Call it a revenge thing."

"Revenge? Why?"

"I can't tell you. Only that he knows something I'd rather not want to have the public know about."

"And wha..."

"Don't push it." His voice was so firm that she wouldn't even think of disrespecting his request. "Instead you better tell me everything that might come out during the process."

And so she told him. Everything. Where she lived for the past two months, what she did during that period... about the tension between her and George... She felt really uncomfortable to be talking about this with Malfoy of all people but she knew it was for the best. He was quite a good listener and nodded in all the right places. She supposed he got good at this while working with eloping pureblooded daughters and cheating pureblooded sons. After she finished he sat quiet for a minute and then stood up and went to his desk. He picked up a paper and written something on it, then he charmed it into a small origami bird, much like those at the Ministry, and directed it out of the office.

"What did you..." But she couldn't finish her question before a small, weird looking man with a photo camera knocked on the glass door of Malfoy's office. He went inside after Malfoy's sharp nod and waited.

"Listen, Laroche. I have a new assignment for you." After receiving a nod from the said Laroche Malfoy continued. "I want you to follow one Ronald Weasley VERY closely and collect every single piece of evidence that might prove his cheating ways. Try to take pictures of him in the presence of Lavender Brown. You'll know her when you see her – blond slut. Understand?" The man nodded and started to walk away when Malfoy said: "Don't get caught."

The man turned around sharply with a very offended look on his face.

"I am Jean Michelle Laroche. I never vill get caught!" He said with a very strong French accent while pointing his finger into the ceiling. Hermione couldn't get over the impression of his strong resemblance to Inspector Cluseau from The Pink Panther which she liked to watch when she was a child. It also explained why the man was only nodding before – his pronunciation was hilarious, even he must've acknowledged that. After he left the room swiftly Malfoy burst out laughing.

"I know he never gets caught, I just had to make him say something. Sorry."

"It's quite rude you know, laughing OPENLY about other people." Hermione said half-seriously.

"Oh come on... You must admit he's quite... unique. Hermione just smirked.

* * *

After talking to Malfoy, she quickly apparated home to find a grand bouquet of roses in the middle of the room. She felt their intense smell from the doorway and started to feel very dizzy. She walked over to the bouquet and looked for a card but she found none. Her head started to hurt terribly and she sat heavily on the couch. _This is weird... I normally only sneeze and cough... I never felt quite like this... _And before she could think anything else she passed out on the couch.

* * *

George went up the stairs after spending the day at the shop and opened the door to his flat. A strong smell hit him in the nose and he noticed a huge bunch of roses in the middle of the room. Unknowingly he mimicked Hermione's moves and started looking for the card. Not having found any he turned around and saw that Hermione was asleep on the couch. _She's probably tired from her talk with Malfoy... _He walked into the kitchen and started to cook the dinner for them, having decided to let her sleep until the supper was ready.

About half an hour later he placed the pot with sticky green beans on the table and went to wake Hermione up.

"Hermione, wake up, the dinner's ready" When she didn't even stir he walked up to her and touched her shoulder lightly. "Hermione. Wake up." She was still sleeping heavily. He shook her shoulder lightly. "Hermione!" No reaction. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She was cold as ice. "HERMIONE!!"

He took her body into his arms and flooed to St. Mungo's as fast as he could.

_ End__ of Chapter XI _


	12. Chapter XII

_**A/N:** I really am sorry. I wasn't intending to be mean by making you wait -.-. I wasn't feeling very well and my inspiration left me. I hope you like this chapter. I also would like to explain somethin - I don't leave any parts of the plot unanswered so if you think something's not working, like Harry's abscence or anything - just remember it is for a reason that will be explained later. Be patient and bear with me. Also to answer a review I got - How could Harry protect Hermione from the media when he's in the US and everything happened on the same day (The article and the attack)? Anyway, I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter even though it's shorter than the others. And please try to overlook any possible mistakes because I can't reach my beta and my head hurts too much to find them myself (I feel blind -.-) Eh, enough with the talk and onto the chapter. Cheers._

_Chapter XII_

"Are you family, sir?" A strict looking mediwitch asked, slightly pursing her lips at the state George was in. He had spent whole night in the hospital waiting for some news about Hermione. He was deathly pale and his hair was a mess due to the constant nervous ruffling.

"Damn straight I'm a family!!" When they finally allowed people to see Hermione they were asking silly questions like that instead of just letting. Him. In.

"How are you related to the patient, sir?" She didn't seem to mind his distress at all.

"I'm her... brother-in-law."

"I am so sorry sir." Her tone suggested she wasn't sorry at all. "The relationship is too distant."

"What the HECK do you mean 'too distant'?! I'm the closest to a family she's got!" The witch looked at him suspiciously.

"And why is that, sir?" He sighed... He knew that he wouldn't force her to do anything against the St. Mungo's rules with anger, sop he decided to play it nice.

"Her parents are obliviated in Australia, her husband is cheating on her and they hadn't talked civilly for 2 months, she knows my family since she was eleven and we spent almost every summer together. Please madam, please just let me in." He put on a pleading face and she seemed to soften under his gaze.

"Well... alright... I guess brother-in-law is not _that_ distant... Come on in, just be quiet, the patient needs rest."

George smiled at the woman and proceeded to the room where Hermione was being treated by the Healers. She was even paler than he was. He noticed that the Healers were casting various charms on her; he wasn't acquainted with any of them. He cleared his throat, and one of the Healers, who was standing on the side and writing something in her notebook looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"You must be Mr. Weasley."

"I... Yes I am... How did you know?" She looked at him surprised.

"The patient's name is Hermione Weasley. It's quite easy to figure that her husband would be the first to visit her."

"Oh! Right. Yeah, but I'm not her husband. Not really, no." She looked even more surprised.

"So are you, or are you not Mr. Weasley?"

"I _am_ Mr. Weasley, just not_ Ronald_ Weasley. My name is George and I'm his brother." She raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything to that. She figured that if the mediwitch let him in, he must have a good reason for being here. She nodded and went back to writing in her notebook.

George felt like he was intruder, but he just had to know what was wrong.

"What happened to her?"

The same Healer answered him.

"We don't exactly know... Only that she was given a large dose of something she was allergic to spiced with sleeping draught. The combination is quite fatal, it results with a coma." George looked at her frightened. The question silent in his eyes. "Yes, the patient is in coma, we don't know when and if she'll ever wake up. It can be days, weeks, months... years, even, before she regains consciousness." George clenched his fists. _Ron... What have you done..._ "Which brings me to another question. Since you are here you may as well be the right person to answer it. Do you by any chance know whether or not the patient is allergic to something? George thought for a moment, ans then he remembered: _...He's like that... Ron, you know... He insisted on buying me roses on every occasion... I don't know which part of "I'm allergic to roses" didn't he understand..._

"Roses!" The witch looked at him questioningly.

"Roses?" Is the patient allergic to roses?"

"Yes! And when I got back home there was a huge bouquet of them in the living room and she was passed out on the couch!" _That sneaky little bastard... He remembered... He remembered that she couldn't stand roses... _He didn't care that he let it slip that they were living together, all that mattered now was Hermione's fast recovery.

"Thank you very much for the information. We might be able to do more now that we know the cause of the patient's state. We'll be in touch with you, Mr. Weasley." George understood that it was a good bye for now and left the room. He went straight to the waiting room and then to the fireplace, he threw a fistful of floo powder and waited till his head appeared in the burrow. It was very quiet as it was still very early in the morning, and he knew that no one would hear him unless he shouted.

So he did.

"MUM! DAD! QUICK IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

He heard some shuffling upstairs and it was soon followed by the figure of his mother running down the stairs. She looked frightened, as did his dad who ran after her.

"What happened George? Are you injured? What is it?" Molly's eyes were filled with fear.

"I'm not, but Hermione is. Mum... I think Ron did something to her..."

"George what happened? And how did you know she's been injured?"

"All I know is that someone gave her roses spiced up with sleeping draught. She's allergic to roses and it resulted in a coma. Healers can't say when or if she'll ever wake up" His voice broke... "As for... how I knew... how about I tell you some other time?"

"We'll dress and be right at St. Mungo's with you. Tell Ginny."

George nodded and his head disappeared again. He threw another fistful of floo powder into the fireplace and stepped through it to Ginny's flat. He knew she wasn't asleep because she was going to work in an hour. He found her making herself a cup of coffee. He cleared his throat and she jumped surprised.

"George! What are you doing here?! Why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"Sorry Gin, it's an emergency" He told her the whole story again. Ginny hugged him tightly.

"Oh Merlin... George, how are you taking this? I know it must be very hard for you." Her brother looked at her, puzzled. "Look, I know you can't admit it, but I know there's something going on between you." He opened his mouth to interrupt her, but she didn't let him. "Even if you didn't act on it" He looked at her sadly.

"Nothing can get past you, can it? How is it you know me so well?"

"It's a girl thing George. I just understand." George sighed and let tears fall down his face. Ginny hugged him closer. It is not often that you see a grown-up man crying.

* * *

After talking to Ginny he borrowed her owl and wrote a letter to Malfoy. After that, he went to a post office and used an intercontinental owl to send a letter to Harry. He sat in the waiting room and did exactly what the name of the said room suggested. After half an hour a series of loud popping noises filled the hall. His mother and Father, Fred and Angie (he figured Ginny must have told them to come) and Draco Malfoy. He hugged his family and then told Malfoy he wanted to talk to him in private.

"What are we all doing here Weasley? Why did you owl me so early in the morning? It better be good!"

"Say Malfoy... Do you do criminal law as well as marriage law?" Draco looked at him with eyes full of suspicion and nodded.

"As hard as it is to say it. I need your help. _We_ need your help. Her... Hermione needs your help. She needs it the most."

"Is that why we are in St. Mungo's? Did something happen to her?" His eyes were unreadable and his voice didn't show any emotion.

"I'll be quite frank. I know he's my brother, but... I need you to prove Ron guilty and send him to Azkaban. I have a reason to believe that he deliberately tried to kill his wife by giving her a substance she's highly allergic to mixed with sleeping draught." George's head hurt from repeating it over and over again... He wished this nightmare would end soon...

"You said he... tried?"

"Yes. She's alive. However... She's in a coma and the Healers don't know if she'll ever wake up."

"So... What you say is that the Weasel attempted murder which resulted in the serious damage to victim's health?" Draco looked really evil when he said that, he was smiling in a way that George found quite unnerving. "Do you know by any chance... what was the substance, as you put it, she's allergic to?

"Yes. She's allergic to roses and she got a huge bouquet of them last night." Draco's smile grew even wider. George searched his eyes for a moment and then finally asked:

"What is it? Why are you smiling like a lunatic?" The younger man put his hand in the pocket of his coat and drew a brown envelope from it. He gave it to George. George looked at it and noticed "To: Draco Malfoy; From: JM Laroche" written on it. He opened the envelope and looked inside. There were few pictures and a handwritten note in it. George took the note first, after all if Malfoy's given him the whole envelope than it's obvious that he can look at all its contents.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I wasn't able to take any pictures of one RW with one LB today but I think that you may find this interesting as well._

_JMLaroche_

George didn't make much of the note. Instead he took the first picture and looked at it. It was of the back of a redheaded man walking into a florist's. George's eyes grew wide. He quickly took all of the pictures and scanned them quickly. The same man talking to the Florist. The man walking out of the store (His face hidden by his hand, By the light on the picture George figured he must've been protecting his face from the sun). The man walking back into the store – George noticed a handwritten note attached to the picture that said '30 minutes later' _This Laroche person is really a professional..._ The next picture made George's heart squeeze tightly. The same man with the very bouquet from the last night walking out of the shop. _It still isn't a prove, damn..._ He reached for the next picture. The man turned his face... It was clearly visible now. All that George could think was_ Ron... How COULD you..._ He had a suspicion that it was Ron before but now his fears became truth... He shoved the pictures into the envelope and gave it back to Malfoy who was still smiling as if Christmas have come earlier. George understood that smile now.

Ron was going to Azkaban. He was guilty and they had a proof.

_ End__ of Chapter XII_

_ **A/N: **Finally some action, eh?_


	13. Chapter XIII

_**A/N:**_ _I apologise. I came back to school and I have no time right now. I'm uploading two chapters at once, but to be honest, I don't know when will the next ones come. Forgive me. I'm just really engrossed with schoolwork right now. Thanks for the comments and to my beta for everything._

_Chapter XIII_

Harry was brushing his teeth and readying himself for the bed when he heard something scratching on the window of his house in Del Rio, Texas, USA. He knew that it wasn't the best of places in the world, but it was secluded and quiet and he appreciated that. He became a quite well known quidditch star over the years. It was a huge success considering that no one really liked quidditch in the US, they had their own sports that Harry wasn't really interested in. He walked to the window trying to think on any possible reason someone could've had to write him. He let the owl in and untied the letter from its claw.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know Ginny had kept contact with you over the years, but I do not know whether she did or did not mention the current state of Hermione's and Ron's affairs. I can't really tell you the whole story in the letter, but I want you to know that there is a reason to believe that Ron wanted to kill Hermione. She is now in St. Mungo's. She fell into a coma. The healers are not saying anything constructive, but I think that being around people who care for her might speed up the process of her recovery. It's just my opinion, but I think you should come and see her._

_Yours sincerely,_

_George Weasley_

Harry raised his eyebrows at the letter. He had no idea what was going on back in Britain. Yes, Ginny did write him letters but she hadn't written anything about Ron or Hermione for the last two months. He didn't even ask because he thought they were still happily married. How wrong he had been! He should've suspected something when Hermione herself stopped writing to him two months ago. He should've connected the facts. He suddenly felt very guilty for not taking proper care of her. He couldn't believe that Ron of all people would do something like that.

He quickly packed some of his things and apparated near the nearest airport. He might have been a wizard, but flooing still wasn't his favourite method of travel, apparating to Europe was out of question and flying the broom sounded very stupid, even to him. He quickly got of the taxi and ran as fast as he could to the nearest ticket desk. He took a few deep breaths.

"How may I be of any service sir?"

"Good evening Madam, I REALLY need to go to London, right now" The woman looked at him surprised.

"Mr..."

"Potter"

"Mr. Potter, we don't fly to London. Nor to any city in Europe." Harry's face fell.

"What do you mean? I flew here from London 5 years ago!"

"Well, that was five years ago. Only one plane if I remember correctly. Full of weird, English people"

"What do you mean by weird, English people?

"They way they were dressed was quite hilarious." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. How can I fly to London then?" He remembered now that the flight five years ago was only for his quidditch team and some other wizards visiting US. He just didn't know then that it was the only flight ever.

"Well we can book you a ticket to New York for tomorrow, and then you could try to go from there. Is that all right with you, sir?" Harry sighed. _This is pointless._

"You know what? Forget it." He took his backpack, went to the toilet and apparated out of the airport making sure that no one saw him.

_This is for you Hermione. _He thought as he threw a fistful of floo powder into the fireplace at the international flooing station.

* * *

"Look, mum... I know I should've told you... I am sorry but hey! Look at your reaction I had a right reason to keep it away from you... I really am sorry, but she had nowhere to go and I just didn't feel okay living alone, so..."

"What do you mean living alone?" Molly's sharp tone almost split George in half. He shuddered and looked at Fred who gave him a resigned nod.

"Well... I guess that since they're married and all, I can tell you that Fred moved in with Angie about two months ago, the same time Hermione broke up with Ron. But don't be angry at him mum! We have better things to worry about now. For example – how the hell did my brother became a killer? I seriously can't believe it, even now, even with a proof." He took his head into his hands and rubbed his forehead. His mother hugged him and refrained from scolding the twins for their indecent behaviour. She couldn't believe Ron to be a killer either. She could imagine him cheating – he always was a little... frivolous, but he couldn't kill with a cold blood, she knew that.

Draco watched the scene that was playing before them and felt a little guilty for being actually happy to have a reason to put Weasley behind the bars. His family was evidently very disturbed by the news. He went over the information he had in his head and sighed... Everything fit so perfectly except... Except he couldn't imagine Weasley as a murderer either. Something was off, but he just couldn't put his hand on it yet. He was just about to say Goodbye to Weasley and leave when he heard a loud pop behind him. He turned slowly.

"I apologise for being late. Now can someone please tell me what the hell is going on"

"Potter."

"Malfoy? What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Potter was so shocked to see him there that his glasses almost fell off his face.

"I am standing if you didn't notice, Scarface" He smirked and brushed his sleek platinum hair off his forehead. Potter's hair still looked like a very old mop he noted with a slight glee. _Oh Merlin, all it takes is seeing Potter after six years of absence and I'm back to Hogwarts again. _Harry raised his eyebrow at him and decided not to comment on his childish behaviour. Draco's face fell.

"Whatever." Harry passed him and went over to the Weasleys. _He ignored me! He fucking IGNORED me! ME! Who the FUCK does he think he is?!_

"Potter." Harry turned and waited. Malfoy was visibly angry. "It's not over yet, Potter" And with that he disapparated with a crack. Harry just smirked into the now empty hall and turned to face the redheaded family. Ginny looked stunned.

"My, my, Harry. You've certainly grown up." She closed the space between them and enveloped him in a sisterly hug.

"You too, Ginny. You look very beautiful indeed." He grinned at her.

"Are you trying to hit on me Mr. Potter?" Harry chuckled quietly.

"You know I wouldn't." Oh she knew...

"Err... So, how is Brian?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Besides, there's a more important matter to talk about. Tell me, what happened exactly?" And so she did. She told him everything she knew. Harry's face was becoming angrier every time Ginny added even more detail to the story.

"I can't believe he cheated on her! She was his best friend for 7 years and then his wife for 5!" Ginny looked at him surprised.

"And the fact that he tried to kill her doesn't shock you?" Harry snorted.

"You don't really believe that, do you? He's not a killer. He's your brother and you know he's not."

"Well... I have to say that it was hard to believe at first but the pictures... Pictures can't lie can they?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, theoretically they can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really tell right now, it's just an idea. So, you're saying that Malfoy's Hermione's lawyer. I think I'll have to talk to him about it..." He felt silent and looked as if he was having a conversation with himself in his head. His quiet moment was disturbed by the sudden commotion in the hall. Three Healers flew past them and ran upstairs.

* * *

George was so devastated that he didn't even notice anything that was going around him. He didn't look up until he felt a slight breeze on his face caused by three Healers running through the hall. Only then did he notice that Harry was present and Malfoy was gone. He suddenly felt something weird in the pit of his stomach. Then it occurred to him.

"Hermione!" He shot into the air and ran after the Healers. He didn't care whether his family would follow him or not, which they did, he just ran.

* * *

Hermione was dancing. She was on a very green meadow in the middle of a very green forest. She was accompanied with sparkling fairies and a huge talking bear. She was just performing one of the most popular moves of the Hula dance when suddenly a weird thought struck her. _I have to tell George about this wonderful place! Aww... _She pursed her lips..._Wait... Who the hell is George? _She tried to remember very hard but no one by the name of George was stored within her memory. Actually, when she thought about it... She didn't know anything but this heavenly place. She looked around and faced the bear. He smiled at her, she smiled back and felt her hands and legs move into the rhythm of the Hawaiian tune again. _Whatever..._

* * *

"What is it?! Tell me! What just happened?!" George was shouting at the same healer who was writing notes in her notebook earlier. She gulped and forced herself to say something, afraid that this man was going to actually force her to talk.

"We... We thought she was waking up..." She stammered.

"You _thought_? What is that supposed to mean?" The witch regained her composure and spoke with a much stronger voice.

"Her lips moved... Normally when patient is in a coma they don't. But it was a false alarm. They moved and then became still again. I am sorry" She turned and walked away. George walked into the room Hermione was in. He looked at her peaceful face and his heart brimmed over with anguish.

"Come back to me..." He whispered.

* * *

She twirled and twirled and suddenly her feet moved her into the direction of the trees. She laughed and started running to them when she heard.

"Come back to me..." She turned around and saw the bear. It was smiling at her. "Come back to me, the woods are dangerous." He opened his arms and she found herself laughing again. She nodded and run to the bear to become enveloped in his warm hug. She smiled against his fur. The fairies laughed and started to dance around them and Hermione joined them in their joy.

The thought about going to the woods long forgotten.

George sighed. His family had gone home sometime ago and Harry said something about talking to Malfoy before he took off. George didn't really pay attention, his mind was too focused on Hermione for that. He rubbed his temples and slowly became engulfed by sleepiness. His head hit the Hermione's bed and he closed his eyes, too tired to care if somebody saw him.

Draco Malfoy looked at Potter and shook his head with resignation.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I think that there might be a... slight possibility that there's a... very small chance that what you just said... might, I say might, actually be true."

_ End of Chapter XIII _


	14. Chapter XIV

_Chapter XIV_

"Why, hello, Mr. Flower. Care to join me in a dance?" She bowed before the poppy and gently took it into her hands. "A Tango perhaps? No? A Waltz then" She started moving in the familiar way soon engrossed by the powerful feeling the dance gave her. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2 , 3, Left turn, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, Right turn... Why is this so easy for me? Why do I feel so familiar with it? "Say, Mr. Flower... Have we ever done this before?"

* * *

"State your name, age and marital status."

"Ronald Weasley, 24, married"

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Weasley?" Ron looked furious. His hands were handcuffed and for the last ten hours since he was arrested he had been treated like the worst kind of criminal.

"No, I do not!"

"You are being accused of the attempted murder of Mrs. Hermione Weasley which resulted in permanent damage to victim's health." The head of the Wizengamot was speaking in a monotone voice. He was charmed to be objective. It was a habit introduced after the war when numerous unfair trials were held. The Ministry had become so paranoid that they had started to arrest innocent people for being Death Eaters. "What do you say in your defence?"

"I didn't do it!" He looked at the people seating above him. His family was there so was Harry and... Malfoy? What the fuck was he doing here? Their faces were hard to read, unlike the faces of the members of Wizengamot who sneered at him in contempt. Ron shuddered.

"Can you prove it? What exactly you were doing between 3 and 3:30 pm on the 30th January of 2004?" The wizards tone didn't change a bit, and Ron thought for a moment.

"I believe I was home at that time." He said cautiously.

"Why you weren't working that day?"

"I took a free day from work, the news from the previous day had made it impossible for me to concentrate" He chose his words carefully. He knew he had to play it right.

"And what was this news?"

"I found out my wife was cheating on me with my brother." Ron hung his head trying to look as broken as he could. Malfoy snorted. George looked at Ron shocked. That lying piece of scum! He knows we weren't doing anything! The old wizard looked at Malfoy reproachfully.

"Can anyone prove your alibi?"

"No I don't think so, no."

"Did you, or did you not buy a bouquet of twenty-three roses that can be seen on the other side of the room?" Ron turned his head around and saw a marvellous bouquet of big burgundy roses adorned with a black "1" on white piece of paper. The kind he always bought for Hermione.

"No, I did not."

"Can anyone confirm that you indeed didn't buy the bouquet in question?"

"Ask any bloody florist you want! I did not buy this bouquet!!"

* * *

"State your name, age and marital status."

"Aurora Goldbucket, 56, widow." The modest middle-aged witch in a tweed outfit said. She looked very trustworthy noted Ron with a sudden need to puke. He felt as he was being framed big time. _I've never seen this woman before..._

"What is your profession Madam Goldbucket?"

"I am a florist at the Three Flowers, a flower shop in Diagon Alley."

"Could you please look at the evidence number 1 and tell us if you have seen it before." The witch looked at the bouquet and asked whether she may look closer. After receiving a positive answer from the judge, she walked over to the roses. It really was quite unforgettable, twenty-three raw burgundy roses in a wicker basket. She went back to her seat and nodded at the venerable wizard.

"Yes, I do recall this bouquet. I sold it few days ago."

"Could you be more precise?"

"Well I work there on the weekends and we don't have fresh flower on Sunday and those roses were certainly fresh when I was making the bouquet, so it had to be Saturday. That would make it..." She counted silently in her head. "The 30th, am I right?"

"You have sold this basket on Saturday the 30th January 2004, is that right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Can you describe the person to whom you have sold the flowers?"

"Your honour, I don't think I have to describe him..." The judge looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "He is sitting right over there." And she pointed her finger right at Ron. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Now that is a right piece of bullshit! Who do you think you are! Why are you lying?! Who paid you?!" The witch looked at him, shocked. She didn't have the slightest idea what this man was talking about. He bought the bouquet. She remembered him!

"Mr. Weasley this is the first warning. Behave yourself or you will be charged with a penalty of thousand Galleons." The judge's voice was strict but he still was impassive. Ron sighed and sat back on his bench. This was getting him nowhere.

* * *

"State your name, age and marital status"

"I am Jean Michelle Laroche! Age 33, 'appily unmarried." The funny Frenchman said with a strong accent.

_Now who the fuck is this guy? It's getting better every minute. They can't tell me that they are going to believe anything this... person says! _Ron was dumbstruck. He felt as if he was in a circus. He hoped the show will end soon.

"What is your profession?"

"I am a very secret photographe!" He shouted, obviously very proud of himself.

"... Could you tell as something more about what it is that you do?"

"I am 'ired by ze detectives. Zey pay me for ze evidence."

"What kind of evidence?"

"Ze evidence of ze mysterious wayz of ze cheating 'usbandz and vifez of courze!"

"Could you please look at the evidence number two given to you by the guard and tell us whether you recognize it or not" Laroche nodded and took the pictures from the guard and smiled.

"Mais oui! Zey are magnifique, are zey not? It iz quite obvious that it waz me who took zem." He looked very happy with himself. Ron couldn't believe this guy. Not only there was more evidence but there was also a clown recognizing it! _Circus, circus, circus..._

"Can you please tell us why did you take these pictures?"

"I waz 'ired to follow Ron Weazly very clozely and collect every evidence zat could prove zat 'e cheats on 'iz vife. Ven I saw 'im buying flowerz I thought 'e waz buying zem for 'iz mistress Lavender Brown. Zis iz vy I took ze pictures" Ron face fell... Okay... So this guy actually knew what he was talking about except... how could he have taken pictures of him when he wasn't there?"

"Who hired you?"

"Draco Malfoy" _Oh great! So Malfoy's at the party too! How... utterly splendid..._

* * *

"State your name, age and marital status"

"Draco Malfoy, 24, free"

"What is your profession?"

"I am a lawyer, and the co-founder of M&R Legal Office." Malfoy's voice was cold and indifferent. As always.

"Did you hire Mr. Jean Michelle Laroche to follow Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Lavender Brown?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"His wife has asked me to take her divorce case. We needed evidence of his adultery."

"How did Hermione Weasley know that Mr. Weasley had committed adultery?"

"She walked in on him and Miss. Brown while they were having a sexual intercourse. That was in November. We came to an agreement in January and this is when I hired Mr. Laroche." Ron felt faint. Hermione went to _Malfoy_ of all people and told him everything about their life? Was she completely bonkers?

"Can you look at the evidence number 2 and tell us whether you recognize it or not?" The wizard said for the third time his voice even more monotone that before. Malfoy took the pictures.

"Yes. These are the pictures I got from Mr. Laroche on the 30th January."

"Can you describe what do you see in the pictures?"

"They show Ronald Weasley buying the evidence number 1 at the Three Flowers in Diagon Alley." _Who is behind it? Malfoy? He could be... After all that has happened between them he wouldn't be to shocked to discover that Malfoy would step as low as putting him in prison to get his revenge._

* * *

"After hearing the testimonies of the witnesses the Wizengamot is calling Mr. Ronald Weasley once more." Said the dull looking witch who was announcing all of the witnesses.

Ron stood up and walked to the centre of the room while being held by two guards.

"After hearing the testimonies what do you say in your defence?"

"I didn't do it."

"The evidence is stating otherwise." Ron's face went red.

"Well SCREW the evidence! It's fabricated!"

"This is the second warning Mr. Weasley. By the next one you will be charged with a penalty. Now, what would make you think the evidence is fabricated."

"I've never been to Three Flowers!"

"But we have evidence that indeed you were there on the afternoon of January the 30th."

"Come on! We're _wizards_! Ever heard of Polyjuice potion? It's quite simple you know? My wife made it when she was twelve. Everyone can make it if they wanted to!" And if they're too stupid to brew it they can also buy it on the black market, isn't that true?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, that is true, however you cannot provide us with sufficient evidence that it wasn't the real you who bought the bouquet."

"Ask me under the Veritaserum if you must! I have nothing to hide in this matter, not anymore!" He was seething now.

"The Wizengamot will now confer"

The wizards started muttering to each other for a few minutes and then the dull witch said:

"By the order of the Wizengamot, bring the Veritaserum!"

A short guard went to a small cupboard in the corner of the room and took a small vial from it. He walked to Ron and spilled three drops on his tongue. Ron swallowed and felt his head go clear.

"State your full name and the names of your parents."

"Ronald Billius Weasley. Molly and Arthur Weasley"

"Did you buy a bouquet of twenty-three roses at Three Flowers on the 30th of January?"

"No."

"Did you instruct someone else to do it?"

"No"

"Did you try to kill your wife?"

"No"

"Where were you on the 30th of January?"

"Home"

"Why didn't you go to work?"

"I was pretending to be shaken up by my wife cheating on me with my brother."

"Did you see your wife do anything indecent with your brother?"

"No."

"Why did you pretend you did?"

"I wanted to win our divorce case, on which I was she was working already. After listening to Malfoy it turned out that I was right."

"List all people who had access to any parts of your body that could be used to prepare the polyjuice potion in the recent days."

"Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey"

"Who are they to you?"

"Lavender Brown is my lover, Colin Creevey is the reporter who was at the reception and to whom I went in order to make him write a story about my wife cheating on me."

"This case is being postponed after further notice. Ronald Weasley, you are obliged to be present at the next hearing. However, until then, you are free to do as you wish."

* * *

The fairies sparkled, the bear laughed and Hermione continued to dance with Mr. Poppy, oblivious to the world outside of her meadow...

_ End of Chapter XIV _


	15. Chapter XV

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going._

_Chapter X_

_1 week..._

"Hi. I know you can't hear me. It's been a week since we last talked. I came to tell you that the first part of the trial was held. Ron is innocent. He was questioned under the Veritaserum, he couldn't have lied. The trial is postponed for now... I wish they would catch your attacker Hermione. Even though Ron isn't one of my favourite people I'm glad that it wasn't him... I couldn't live with the knowledge that my brother's a killer... I know you must be happy too, knowing that you didn't marry a murderer. Oh Hermione... So much is going on. Harry's back you know. He came back to Britain just for you. Malfoy's on the verge of exploding. Harry gets on his nerves so much that he looks like he swallowed a broom all the time. They're funny to watch. Harry visits you every day. And it seems that every time he's here Malfoy is too. I think Malfoy comes here just to start a fight with him. He wants Harry to fight back but he just ignores him, you know? Harry's grown so much since we last saw him. Do I talk too much? Look, if I talk too much just tell me ok? No? Well, ok then. So as I was saying Harry's really an adult now. So is Malfoy... I mean, he acts civilly enough to us. The Weasleys, I mean. I wish you could see mum's face when he introduced himself. It was so funny. Dad's eyes almost fell out. Anyway... Do you remember..."

_2 weeks..._

"... and then we went to the shop and we tried to invent something new, but Fred couldn't concentrate because he was planning his honeymoon in his head, and I couldn't concentrate either cause my mind is still on you and when you wake up, and we were so engrossed in our own thoughts that..."

"...yeah. You're right. We shouldn't have done something as dangerous, but we only realised it after the huge BANG that had us flying to the walls. You should've been there you would tell us to stop when we could... What did you say? Ah, yes, I know we wouldn't listen to you anyways, but it's nice thinking that you could've been there with us..."

_3 weeks..._

"... and then Ginny said that she will take Fireball for the time you're sleeping, because I couldn't take much care of her when I always either at the shop or here with you. I don't even sleep there anymore you know? It's so empty without you. What was that? Ah yes... about that... Would you like to move in with me? What? Yes I _know_ we're living together but I mean like forever-move in not I'm-gonna-move-out-as-soon-as-I-can-move in. You'll think about that? That's nice..."

_4 weeks..._

"... you know she really misses you, she meows all the time and she's not the same anymore. Hell, no one is the same anymore. You've been out for so long. Where are you Hermione...? Where are you?"

* * *

"Be quiet Mr. Flower! He can't find us! That's what hide and seek is all about!!" Hermione crouched behind a small bush and looked at the bear who was combing through the bushes at the other side of the meadow. She giggled. "I think he won't find us Mr. Flower. I think we won." She smiled happily and continued to peep through the branches.

"Where are you?" the bear asked.

"Shhh. Mr. Flower. We won't say anything. Let him search until he finds us on his own..."

* * *

_5 weeks..._

"They scheduled the second part of the trial for the next week. There will be new witnesses you know. Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey. I'm sure you know him; he was that little kid with a camera that was stalking Harry at school. Now he's a reporter. It was him who wrote that article about the reception... Stupid brat... I wonder how much Ron paid him to write that shit... I was here yesterday and I saw Harry and Malfoy having their usual conversation again meaning Malfoy was firing insults and Harry just smirked. It really is quite funny to watch Malfoy being defeated repeatedly. What? Hahaha! Yes I would love to see that when we were at Hogwarts too. You're absolutely right. Harry wasn't that mature then... Malfoy's really angry at him because Harry's suspicion that someone was framing Ron by using Polyjuice proved to be true... It makes him even angrier and even more frustrated. Recently he..."

Oh, yes... he did miss their talks.

* * *

"Come on lady! Where are you? I miss you! Where did you hide? Come out! I've had enough of this game!" The bear was still searching and he still couldn't find her. "Come on! You didn't go to the woods did you?"

She giggled. Of course she didn't. The meadow was much nicer than the dark woods. Besides, Mr. Flower needed light, and there was no light in the woods. Who would choose darkness when there was such a bright, sunshiny day on the meadow? Mr. Flower certainly wouldn't!

* * *

"State your name, age and marital status."

"Colin Creevey, 23, unmarried"

"What is your profession?"

"I work as a reporter for the Daily Prophet." Colin still was the nervous hyper-active boy he was at school. He was only half as tall as the average person and unbelievably skinny. He looked at the floor when he answered the old wizard.

"What can you tell us about recent events?"

"Not that much... I'm not really interested in that kind of stuff..."

"But you did write an article concerning Mrs. and Mr. Weasley's affairs, didn't you?" Colin squirmed in his seat.

"Well... That is true, but I only did it out of my finance problems... I wasn't taking sides out of my own will... I just wrote what he wanted me to write..."

"He, meaning whom?"

"Ronald Weasley. But believe me, I don't know anything more. Just that he didn't really seem like a killer type, and I don't know if he has any enemies that would like to frame him out of spite."

"That would be all Mr. Creevey."

* * *

"State your name, age and marital status"

"Lavender Brown, 24, single" She sounded like a very self-confident young woman. She sat proudly never missing the judge's eyes.

"What is your profession?"

"I'd rather not say." She smiled seductively at the older wizard. Ron stared at her as if she was an alien.

"You are in front of the Wizengamot Madam! You are not to chose which questions to answer and which to omit!" The man growled at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I am... You can call me a... lady of pleasure." She smiled exactly like one would imagine women of her kind smiling. Ron's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" He shouted and she just smirked at him.

"Mr. Weasley, please refrain from shouting and remain seated." The judge didn't even give him a warning now. He could feel compassion for the man. It's not every day that you find out your lover is a... "Am I to understand that you are a prostitute, Miss Brown?"

"If you like to use those colloquial words..." Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sat and watched the circus again, his mouth agape.

"What were you doing on the afternoon of the 30th January 2004?"

"Working." The wizards looked at her with revulsion. She didn't seem to mind.

"Can anyone confirm it?"

"Sir, do you seriously think I remember their faces? I try to think about something else usually... Like a new dress or a different haircut."

"Like flowers maybe?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, flowers too, every woman likes flowers."

* * *

Malfoy was watching the trial without much interest until he noticed something shiny on Lavender's wrist. He remembered something... Could it be?

* * *

"What exactly is your relationship with Mr. Weasley?" Lavender smirked again.

"We're fucking." _What?! I thought she was my girlfriend! What the hell? _Ron's jaw dropped even lower.

"Miss Brown please do refrain from using foul language in the court. This is your first warning." The judge admonished her. "When was the last time you have seen Mrs. Weasley?"

"In November. She walked in on us."

"Did you talk to her then?"

"No I didn't."

"That will be all for now, Miss Brown." The judge was about to give his final speech when someone cleared his throat. The wizard looked around and saw that Draco Malfoy was standing. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Your Honour, may I question the witness?"

"Why is that Mr. Malfoy?"

"I am the victim's lawyer and I feel the need to clear a few things."

"Well. Feel free to." Malfoy went down the little stairs to the table where the evidence was stored. He took the pictures into his hands and placed them in his pocket. Then he walked over to Lavender.

"May I see your hand Miss?" Lavender lifted her hand slowly. He took it into his and chuckled.

"Mr. Malfoy. Is there a reason for your actions?" The judge asked impatiently. "I thought you wanted to question the witness." Draco turned around and smiled at the judge.

"There's no need to question anyone. I have found the culprit." The judge encouraged him to continue. "The first minute I've set my eyes on those pictures I knew something was off." He charmed the pictures to grow much bigger and floated them into the air for everyone to see. "At first I couldn't put my hand on it but it dawned on me today when I saw Miss Brown's hand." Everybody's eyes turned to Lavender's hand still being held by Draco's. Malfoy sighed after nothing happened. _They still don't get it..._ "Could you please look at the watch, sirs and madams?" Then it dawned on them. Malfoy turned to the woman.

"Seriously Brown... Such inattention. To forget to change it. Men don't look good with women's watches."

* * *

Ron was still numb. He was watching the scenes playing before him and couldn't believe any of them... Lavander? But...

"Why...?" He whispered.

Brown looked at him and laughed.

"You pathetic little shit. It's your entire fault. Do you know how it is to be the second one?! Do you?! And then she found out! I thought you'd just let her go like any normal man would've done, but no! Your fucking pride didn't allow you, did it?! You treated me like scum for the last four months, thinking about Hermione and her little divorce. Well screw you! I thought I'd get her out of the way and kill two birds with one stone. She – a dead body, you – an outlaw with life sentence." She looked at Malfoy and spat at him. "You just had to be so fucking observant, hadn't you? Why did you even care? It's not like you're friends with any of them is it?!" She was trying to wriggle out of the guard's grasp, but she wasn't strong enough. Malfoy wiped the spit from his face and smirked at her. "I'm not friends with you either, am I?"

Everyone watched as screaming Lavender was being led out by the guards and Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Weasley.

"I... thank you, Malfoy...If not for yo..."

"Shut the fuck up Weasley. And get your dirty hands of me. I didn't do it for you so fuck off."

"But I need to tell you something..."

"I don't need to hear it. That is final. Goodbye." He walked away, leaving Ron in the middle of the chamber.

Ron sighed. Great. Now he'll have to write to the fucking bastard.

* * *

_Six Weeks..._

"... He really did do it you know? Malfoy. He noticed it. But seriously, Lavender Brown of all people... Can you believe it? Yeah, me neither..."

"What are you saying Mr. Poppy? Why shouldn't I talk to Mrs. Lavender?" She looked at the flower intently. "What do you mean she's bad? She smells so nice! And the colour is just heavenly!" Hermione laughed and looked at the small clump of lavender near the edge of the forest. "It looks completely _un_threatening to me..."

_ End of Chapter XV _


	16. Chapter XVI

**_A/N: _**_Hello everyone. Sorry for not being here for so long. My beta's unavailable so forgive me any mistakes. If anyone would be interested in being my beta then I'd appreciate it. I'd like to thank those of you who took the effort to motivate me to write again.I was about to wait for the summer but I decided to write more now. I'm finishing chapter XVII right now. Thanks for being faithful for so long. _

_Chapter XVI_

_Malfoy,_

_I'm sending you the signed divorce papers. _

_The fact is I never wanted Hermione dead or anything... True, out of my stupid pride I didn't really want to divorce her. I didn't want to ruin my reputation, to be seen as a disloyal husband. I know I'm at fault for Hermione's state. If I wasn't being a stupid prat Lavender would never try to kill her. Therefore, I am signing the papers to atone for my wrongdoings even though I know I'm much too late._

_Because I ruined my best friend's, my wife's life, I feel like I need to disappear from it completely to make it possible for her to recover. I decided to leave for The States. When... If Hermione wakes up tell her that I am very sorry and that I hope she can forgive me sometime... That I wish she has the life she has always wanted with my dear brother George._

_I sincerely hope you, as her attorney, will take care of this even though we're not on the best of terms._

_Ron Weasley_

Draco set down the letter on his desk and stroked his chin thoughtfully. Quite frankly he was amazed at Ron's stupidity. Do people really have to be in danger for other people to see that they're behaving like immature idiots? He sighed heavily. He was relieved though. No trial this time. If he only could pass the good news to Hermione...

* * *

Hermione looked apprehensively at the clump of lavenders near the edge of the forest. She was considering going there and sniffing them. Mr Poppy wasn't agreeing with her though.

"Oh c'mon, Mr Poppy! It can't be that scary!" She tried to rationalize with the flower "I'm not going to the forest after all. I'm just going to the small clump over there. Why aren't you letting me?"

The bear looked at her sadly and tried to stop her with it's eyes.

"No Hermione... Don't go... You can't go into the forest..."

* * *

George looked at her pale face and a tear made its way down his freckled cheek. "Don't go Hermione... You have to stay alive..."

"Oh she will. After she hears the news." George turned his head surprised. He didn't hear anyone come in.

Malfoy sat down next to him and looked at Hermione in silence for a few minutes.

"So...The news?"

Malfoy didn't say anything just gave George the envelope. They sat quietly for a moment while the redhead was reading the letter.

"I can't believe he has some conscience after all. Pity he didn't let it act on its own earlier." George's voice was quiet and resigned. Draco looked at him and started noticing that something was wrong. George's face was white, he looked as if he hadn't eaten for quite a long time. He had vibrant purple bags under his eyes and his whole silhouette looked rickety.

"Merlin, Weasley... What have you done to yourself?" George looked at him slowly.

"What do you mean?" He said his voice sounding rough.

"Have you eaten lately? Where do you sleep? Do you spend every frigging moment in this fucking morgue?" George's eyes gleamed dangerously. He lifted himself as if he was preparing for an attack.

"How dare you?" He snarled his voice rough. "Or didn't you notice that she's still alive? Don't you care at all? Of course you don't! You're a fucking Malfoy after all! Why did you even take her case, huh? Wanted to see her suffer or what?" He was hovering over Malfoy, seething. Draco closed his eyes getting angrier every second of George's tirade. He took a deep breath and opened them to see a very angry face only a few millimetres from his own. He tried to calm himself and react civilly.

"I am very sorry for my noun confusion. I never meant..."

"As if I'd ever believe your bullshit." George interrupted him and Draco snapped. He stood up and looked George right into the eyes.

"Listen, and listen good you fucking moron. I took this case because in contrary to your stupid redheaded self I am a mature adult. She was my employee and she needed help. I could give it and kill two birds with one stone at the same time. Three birds actually..."

"So you did have a motive!"

"Of course I did have a motive! What the fuck did you think? Think realistic! Everyone. Has. A. Motive. Deal with it. But remember that I didn't mean her any harm. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He tried to pass George and get to the door.

"No, no, no. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what exactly did you have in mind with 'three birds'!" George blocked his way successfully. Draco flared his nostrils like the nature of his name suggested and tried to push George out of his way but the redhead stood his ground unperturbed.

"Let me go you retard!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"You know what? I don't care what you think! I like lavenders very much so I will go to them!" Hermione left the poppy on the ground and started walking towards the flowers. She approached the edge of the forest slowly and when she reached her destination she crouched near the flowers. Suddenly they started growing and their leaves were making their way around her ankles. She tried to stand, but new sprouts were tightening around her legs. She shouted for help, and shouted, and shouted...

* * *

"I won't let you leave until you tell me your motives!"

"Fine then! First of all I wanted to make Weasel miserable! Second of all, it would do wonders to my reputation to have helped a muggleborn! That was my target from the very beginning to expand my clientele to halfbloods and muggleborns! I was pretty clear about that when I hired her. And third of all..." They heard a quiet sound coming from the bed.

Hermione moaned.

George leaped to her side as fast as he could. "Hermione?! Hermione! Wake up honey! Please wake up! Malfoy call the healers!"

Draco ran out of the room and George stroked Hermione's head.

"Please Hermione, please come back... I love you. I can't live without you. Not anymore. Please don't leave me..." He started sobbing his eyes out, and Hermione moaned again.

* * *

She tried to free herself from the weeds that surrounded her. They were not lavenders anymore, they were ugly, rotten weeds trying to push her into the dark forest that suddenly stopped to look as unthreatening as she thought before. She looked for the bear but it was nowhere in sight. Suddenly she heard a voice inside her head...

_Please Hermione, please come back... I love you. I can't live without you. Not anymore. Please don't leave me..._

_Come back..._

_Don't leave me..._

_I love you..._

_I love you..._

_Love..._

The voice echoed and Hermione felt sudden tranquillity overwhelm her... _Love? _Then she remembered that she was trapped and about to die... _Die? I don't want to die! No! There is love! Love... I want to... I want to live and love... I have to... _She struggled again against the weeds but they were firm around her body. She was getting closer to the forest. _I must fight. I must come back. I must live..._

_

* * *

  
_

George was crying beside her when Malfoy came running with the healers. They told George to stay away and run a series of charms over her. George and Draco stood quietly and were looking at the scene playing itself before their eyes. It seemed so surreal. Here they were, two enemies looking over a pale girl lying on the hospital bed, wishing for her to survive. The healers started to behave more frantically every second. George lost his words and was weeping in the corner while Draco couldn't take it anymore. He went over to the healers and demanded information.

"Mr Malfoy... She's dying..."

* * *

_I Must Live..._

_~ End of Chapter XVI ~_


	17. Chapter XVII

_**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. As promised here is chapter 17. Thanks__ to my new beta Silverbirch._

_**OperionDISxxDracoisStr8: **Yup. It was you. For the most part at least._

_Chapter XVII_

George was sitting against the wall, staring in disbelief at the healer who said the fateful words, which still echoed in his mind.

"_Mr. Malfoy... She's dying..."_

"_... She's dying..."_

"_... Dying..."_

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione! Where are you?"

He still couldn't see her but he noticed something moving on the very edge of the forest on the other side of the meadow. He decided to run that way. His head was hurting terribly and he had no idea where he actually was but his instincts told him that he had finally found Hermione. And that she was in grave danger. He ran with all his might and then he finally saw it. His Hermione was unconscious and suffocating because of the weeds she was entangled in. He leaped to her side and started fighting with the weeds.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She felt the air leave her slowly. Suddenly she felt that something changed. She sensed some warm presence next to her. It was shouting something. She tried to open her eyes slowly. The sun hit her eyes and she closed them quickly again. She tried looking through her lashes and she sighed with relief. She strained to talk.

"I knew you would come for me Mr. Bear." And then she lost consciousness again.

George swore under his breath. She was so lifeless even though he was sure that she lived still; that he could still save her. He pulled at the weeds harder. They didn't move at all.

"Damn it! Hold on just a moment longer. Please Hermione, please. I love you, you must live. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I love you so damn much it hurts. You can't leave me. Not now! Please damn it! You have to live!" And as if touched by a wand the weeds started to suddenly disentangle the frail girl. George looked at them amazed. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't intend to ponder about it. He took Hermione into his arms as fast as humanly possible and ran to the other end of the meadow. Suddenly he noticed a gold gleam surrounding them. Then everything burst...

* * *

George opened his eyes and noticed some ruckus going on near the bed. Malfoy was at his side trying to wake him up. His face looked weird.

"Wha... What happened?"

"You fainted, I think..."

"Oh..." Then George remembered the healers. "What's going on over there?"

"They were losing her when suddenly she started to come back. I think she even opened her eyes once. They're running the charms over her right now. I believe she's going to be okay." He smiled at him reassuringly. George returned the smile and looked visibly relieved.

_So you've come back Hermione... I'm so glad..._

_

* * *

  
_

After Hermione's miraculous wake up it took her almost two days to be able to talk without sounding hoarse, to open her eyes without getting them hurt by the light and to be able to understand what people were saying to her, without straining her ears. After a few days the healers were sure that she is as good as new and ready to go home. During her recovery at St. Mungo's she and George didn't really have any occasion to talk about anything that had happened. Because of that, as soon as they returned to George's flat Hermione showered him with questions about what exactly had happened and what was going on while she was unconscious. George answered all of her questions thoroughly. He really did miss talking to her, her voice, her laugh, her smile... He had a great difficulty with hiding his feelings for her. He was aware that she didn't remember a word of what he had been saying to her while she was out. He felt that it would be very impolite of him to dump his feelings on her right after she came back to the world of the living, especially since he wasn't sure that she felt the same way.

_Aaargh! He's doing it again! Come on George! What is going on in that red haired head of yours? Why is he looking at me with that strange look in his eyes? Maybe... Maybe something changed while I wasn't here. Maybe he met someone... Maybe he doesn't want me here anymore..._

George was looking at her in silence while she appeared to be thinking about something intensively. He regarded her silhouette and noticed that she was thinner and paler than before. The sickness took a heavy toll on her. He lifted his hand automatically as if to touch her pale skin when he suddenly stopped alarmed. _Not YET George! Give her some time damn it! _Unfortunately Hermione did notice his sudden movement and gave him a questioning look.

"What is it George? Did something happen?"

"Look... Hermione, I don't really know how to put it for you not to feel offended, but..."

"I knew it..." She sounded sad and resigned.

"Huh? What..."

"You don't want me here anymore, I knew it..."

"What are you talking about? Where did you get such a ridiculous idea from?!" He looked at her with an astonished expression on his face.

"Then what is going on? You are behaving really weirdly recently, you're looking at me with that strange expression and now you were trying to say something that you think may offend me... What was I supposed to think?" She was playing with the trim of her blouse nervously. George burst with laughter. "What are you laughing about?"

"Merlin, I did miss your sense of humour Hermione. Seriously. That was a good one." He took a deep breath. "Eh... What I did want to say is that, well, you look sick. And we do have to get you to eat more. You're pale and thin and we can't have that. So, I thought that maybe we could go to The Burrow tomorrow, you haven't seen my family for over a month and they all miss you. So... What do you think?" He waited for her answer patiently.

"Oh I really like that idea. I miss them too, your mother and Ginny especially. I would really like to go tomorrow."

"It's settled then." George smiled and stood up to make arrangements with his mother. He went to the fireplace and after a few seconds his head disappeared into it. Hermione watched his broad back in appreciation. Now that it was only a matter of few days for her and Ron to be finally divorced, she was regarding George in a way a woman is supposed to regard a handsome man. Oh how she liked what she saw. _So this is how it feels to be a free woman. Finally being able to appreciate what's before__ me__._

George finished arranging things with his mother and appeared before her again. He noticed that she looked kind of unsettled; he figured she must have been watching him. He cast his eyes down. _Gosh, I'm behaving like an immature child! Get a grip George! _He decided to stop behaving childishly and looked Hermione straight into the eyes.

"Hermione..."

"George..." Apparently they both had something to say at the same time. "You first."

George took a deep breath.

"Hermione, while you were unconscious... I don't know how much you know, how much you've hear from Malfoy or Harry but... I spent... I spent every minute of my time by your bedside. At first I didn't really know why I'm doing it but then after time passed and I just couldn't go home, couldn't sleep in my bed and felt better in the uncomfortable chair in your room... I started to understand that..."

"George..."

"No, Hermione, let me finish or I'll never be able to bring myself to say it again." He tried to calm himself by breathing steadily but failed miserably. Finally he started his speech again. "I started to understand that... that... The thing is... I figured I can't live without you anymore. At all. I understood that... I... love you... Madly" He let out a nervous laugh, too afraid to look at her. He was intent on watching the floor so he didn't see what she was doing. He was patiently waiting for her reply.

He didn't hear any.

He couldn't.

Even if she did say something, he wouldn't comprehend it, for his mind was too set on the marvellous feel of her lips against his.

_~ End of Chapter XVII ~_

_**A/N: **Chapter 18 should be here sometime during the next week. I think.  
_


	18. Chapter XVIII

_**A/N:** Hi there. So, I'm not really going to try and get in your good graces again. I know I screwed up. I'm sorry it took so long. But right now I'm uploading the last two chapters and the epilogue so the story is finally complete. Thank you for bearing with me. _

_**IMPORTANT: **This chapters has some mild gay themes (kissing). If you're offended by that then please don't read the flashback part after the 'what exactly did you see' comment._

_Chapter XVIII_

She was so... indescribably happy. Just that. She still felt a bit strained from her coma, but she was slowly coming back to life... and what life it was. She stretched her arms and smiled when her movement caused some stirring next to her. She looked to her left and smiled at the mass of red hair splattered all over the pillow. Snuggling closer to him, she thought about the events of the previous night.

* * *

_Even though she was still sore from being hospitalized for so long, she didn't care when their innocent kiss was becoming more and more passionate. She didn't care when he pulled her closer, so close she thought they would suddenly merge together, nor when he picked her up and carried to his bedroom while their lips still fought furiously. Not even when he started unceremoniously undressing her and throwing her clothes behind him. She was in heaven. She wanted to feel his muscular body against hers for so long that it hurt... it hurt so much more than her strained muscles, unused joints and sore throat._

_There was no place for gentleness there. It was fast and rough. Pure need, lust and want that was growing in them for the last few months. They will have lots of time for gentleness later. Right then all they wanted was to finally free that raw passion they held closed inside them for so long. So they did. Loudly. Hermione never took herself for a screamer... seems she just never had a good reason to scream._

* * *

She smiled again at the memory and played with a strand of his ginger hair while he was slowly waking up. When he opened his eyes and saw her face he felt as if he finally was complete. He finally found a person with whom he knew he could spend his life. He was ashamed of his previous flings but he just never found a woman who would suit him, and now it seems he found her. And she was matchless.

* * *

Even though everything seemed perfect, Hermione was back to work, good as new, he still couldn't find peace. There was this one thing that just wouldn't stop invading his mind every time he didn't have anything else to think about.

_"Fine then! First of all I wanted to make Weasel miserable! Second of all, it would do wonders to my reputation to have helped a muggleborn! That was my target from the very beginning to expand my clientele to halfbloods and muggleborns! I was pretty clear about that when I hired her. And third of all..."_

_What's your third of all, Malfoy? _He couldn't shove this little question out of his thoughts. He still remembered that Malfoy was ready to confess right then, if only... _Don't even think that, George. You should be happy she gave some sign right then, you should be happy she's awake and well and stop thinking about the stupid prat. _Even though he didn't think of him as a stupid prat anymore. Malfoy has been really civil to him all this time and he helped discover the real criminal. George was thankful, very thankful. Besides Malfoy was fun to watch when he interacted with Harry, who still chose to ignore him, while Malfoy was getting more and more agitated. He even started calling him "Draco" to spite him... George thought Malfoy rather liked Harry calling him "Draco"...

Harry was openly gay... Even if he didn't want to be "openly" gay, he didn't really have a choice after Ginny found out. It was a year after they broke up when she discovered the truth. She still doesn't want to say how exacly did she discover it, and George wasn't really interested. She was furious that day, and so, in an act of revenge for her "lost years" as she called the time she was fawning over him, she told everyone. That's when Harry became "openly" gay, like it or not. They've made amends since then, became better friends than before, Ginny even started to say that she "knew it all along". _If she says so..._

_

* * *

_

Draco was just finishing his breakfast when an owl started scratching at his window. He walked over and took a small envelope from it. The owl didn't fly away even after he gave it a snack. _Ah... So you're apparently waiting for a reply, fine then._ He opened the envelope and read the letter that was inside. A note, rather.

_Malfoy,_

_What's your third of all?_

_Weasley._

Draco smirked at the letter, and took his quill to write on the back of the note. The owl flew away happily, and Draco finished drinking his tea, smirking to himself.

* * *

_That slimy bastard!_ George crumpled the poor piece of paper in his hand and let out an irritated sigh. _Why can't he just finish what he started?_

_Weasley,_

_Wouldn't you like to know._

_Malfoy._

_I guess I'm not going to find out anytime soon..._ He was wrong, very wrong, for he was to find out very soon indeed.

* * *

He was in the backroom of the shop as usual, trying to invent something creative. He didn't notice the time so he was very surprised when he heard a "George, I'm home!" from upstairs. _Hermione's back from work, I must've spent a good few hours in here..._

"I'm coming!" he shouted and started to climb the stairs to their flat. _Their flat_ is how he started to refer to it in his mind, he rather liked it to be honest. Hermione agreed that she should just move in permamently and forget about moving out altogether. When he came in Hermione spun around and grinned at him. "My, my, aren't we happy today, something good happened at work?"

"You wouldn't believe what I saw today!"

"Oh?" George rised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy! With Harry!" Her eyes were glistening and she was getting really excited. He smirked.

"Oh, I see, well, they kind of became better acquainted when you were unconscious... Sooo, that's nothing new, sorry to burst your bubble"

"Hah! Better acquainted? So I guess we've become better acquainted too, if that's what you want to call it" She wainted for some sign of understanding from her but he still looked at her with a puzzled expression. She sighed in exasperation. "You know! Like tongue down your throat acquainted?" Then it finally dawned on him.

"Oooooh!" He smirked again. "Well... I guess I've seen that one coming too..."

"WHAT? How could you've seen THAT one coming? I was really shocked when I saw it!"

"And what exactly did you see?"

* * *

_She was sitting in her office doing some paperwork when she heard a quiet knock. She looked up and saw Harry standing behind the glass of her office door. She smiled surprised and invited him in._

_"Harry! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" His visit was very unexpected especially because she saw him almost everyday now that he was back in England, and also because he didn't really have any legal issues to attend to._

_"Hello Hermione. I don't really know what I'm doing here myself. Malfoy owled me yesterday saying he has some business to talk about. Very suspicious but I decided to stop by and see what it's all about. I knew you work here so I came to say a quick hello beforehand." Harry gave her a lopsided grin and said "Wish me luck!" Hermione looked puzzled. When Harry left her office she decided to go after him and do some eavesdropping._

_The windows of Malfoy's office were covered but she managed to a small hole between the courtains through which she could look inside. Harry was standing and Draco was pacing. She couldn't really hear much from behind the thick glass but it looked as if Draco was trying to get some reaction from Harry again and Harry was just ignoring his insults and smirking. Draco was getting angrier and angrier, he looked as if he was starting to hyperventilate. _Is he really that desperate for attention? I guess he misses the old Harry from school, the Harry that never ignored him and always fought back. _Draco looked really tense and said something that from the way his mouth moved looked like "Why are you always ignoring me? What do I have to do to get some kind of reaction from you? You're so frustrating, Potter! You're making me so mad!" But Harry said nothing and just shook his head slightly as if he was amused at what was going on in front of his eyes. Hermione thought that Harry really matured since school, and then something really unexpected happened. Her boss took her best friend by his robes and smacked him to the wall, he was breathing heavily and looked ready to kill. He finally gave in to the tension and frustration he was feeling. Harry was pushed against a wall and still did nothing. Hermione was ready to go in and interrupt them before Draco did something he would later regret, but then something even more unexpected happened. He kissed him. And Harry didn't try to free himself much to Hermione's surprise. She knew he was gay of course but seriously, Malfoy? She felt like a peeping Tom for watching them kiss furiously but she was so shocked she just couldn't stop herself. Suddenly they stopped for air and she saw Harry's mouth move. It looked surprisingly like "I have wondered about your preferences for a long time now". Draco looked shocked at his actions and covered his mouth with his hand, contrary to Harry, he looked as if he had never wondered about his preferences before._

_Hermione went back to her office still shocked from what she saw. She didn't really have anything against it. Harry was her best friend and during the time she worked with Draco, he kind of became a reluctant friend too. She was just very surprised, because she never thought they would get over their mutual hate for each other._

_

* * *

_

"I don't really see how you could've seen that one coming since even Draco himself looked surprised"

"I just knew it. I guess now I know what was Malfoy's third of all"

"Third of all?" Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"He said he had three reasons for taking your case. First one - to make Ron miserable, second one - to help a muggleborn because that would serve the purpose he had from the beginning and a third one that he didn't manage to tell because he was interrupted. Now I think it was to have a chance to meet Harry. It doesn't matter why he wanted to meet him, even if he didn't know about his preferences before, I think he just missed Harry's presence. After all, back in the school days, Harry was one of the most prominent figures in his life. Maybe he missed the challenge." Hermione thought that what George was saying really made sense, but one thing he said made her think about something else, something she's long since forgotten.

"Draco once said that Ron knew something he didn't want the public to know. Maybe that was the reason he especially wanted to make Ron miserable, whatever the thing may be..." She pondered.

"I wonder what the not so dear brother of mine found out. And why he didn't tell anyone, after all, he has no loyalty to Malfoy whatsoever so it would be logical for him to blab the secret to everyone if he really did find something interesting." George tried really hard to remember if Ron ever said something about Malfoy that wasn't just insults, but he couldn't.

"I wouldn't put it past the schooldays Draco to have threatened him or even obliviated him..."

"I guess we'll never really know, now that Ron's whereabouts are unknown, and Draco's sure not to say anything about it"

"I guess so..."

_What did you see Ron? Do I really have any interest in this now? Not really..._

_~ End of Chapter XVIII ~ _


	19. Chapter XIX

_**A/N: **This is the chapter that explains almost all weird things in this story - Draco's reasons, George's weird OOC behaviour and things like that. If you liked that Drarry thing in the last chapter - I'm sorry I'm not really going to write more about that, after all this is not a Drarry fic. If you didn't like it then don't worry, not too much gayness to come._

_Chapter XIX_

Draco was still in deep shock. Two weeks have passed since THE day. He still couldn't name the actual act, even in the privacy of his own thoughts. He haven't seen Potter (he still couldn't say "Harry" - it sounded somehow foreign in his mind) since then and he was rather glad for that. He didn't think he could face the man in the current state of things. He was still unsure as to what exactly made him do what he did. He could blame it solely on the pure need to get some reaction from his nemesis, but even he wasn't stupid enough to think that THIS was the absolutely best way to do it.

He couldn't deny that he did feel something. It was like electricity, like a thunder, like something he never felt before. _Maybe because you never did it with a guy before... Oh shut up brain, just shut up. _

He never really doubted his preferences. He never really had a girlfriend either. At school he was too busy with schoolwork and the Dark Lord, and afterwards he was to busy with getting his reputation back and running the legal office. He didn't even doubt them when he stole Pansy's _Playwitch _one day when he was bored - he always thought it was just out of curiosity - completely normal. It was bad luck that Weasel just had to appear on the Astronomy Tower that day and see him with the magazine. He started to make fun of his "queer tendencies" as he called it and didn't want to hear any of what Draco had to say about the matter. He just had to obliviate the guy, no one could blame him for that, or could they? _Well, what's done is done... _

Even though Weasley had no recollection of that day, Draco still felt the need to get back at him, he still felt as if Ron _knew_ somewhere deep down, as if he still made fun of him with just looking at him. Well he did get back at him, he has finally gotten his revenge. Now he had different matters to think about.

* * *

George and Hermione soon forgot about the Ron-Draco matter altogether. They had much better things to do. They were finally happy and it seemed as if nothing could ever disturb them. It wasn't until late May that something out of ordinary happened.

They were sitting by the fireplace as usual. Fireball who was very happy to have her mistress back was sleeping heavily on Hermione's knees while she was petting the soft ginger fur. They looked like a perfect little family when a lightning flashed right outside their window and they heard a loud thunder. Rain started to fall at such speed that when Hermione jumped to close the nearest window she saw that Diagon Alley was rapidly turning into a Diagon River. After she closed all the windows she went to the couch and sat next to George.

"You could've helped me with the windows you know, there was a puddle on our bedroom floor, luckily I vanished it before it destroyed the carpet... George? George?" Only when he didn't answer did she notice that his eyes were closed and he was trembling. "George? Hun, what's happening? George?" She was getting really frightened now. _What's going on? God, George, what's happening to you? _Then it dawned on her that maybe he's afraid of the storm. _What to do, what to do? _Then she remembered _"My mum always used to give me cocoa when..." When there was a storm perhaps? _She ran to the kitchen and made some hot cocoa. She sat on the couch again and gave him her favourite mug with the orange cat. "Here, sweetheart, maybe this will help you" He managed to take the mug from her and looked at her gratefully. She snuggled closer to him, covered them with a blanket and put her hands over his ears. Her mother used to do that when she was little and afraid of the thunder. Se grew out of that fear... Why didn't he?

The storm slowly went away and they fell asleep in front of the now cold fireplace. Hermione decided to inquire him about it the next day.

* * *

She was very reluctant to ask since he didn't really say anything about the previous night, but she just had to know, call it her Hermioneness or whatever but she just had to, her curiousity was getting better of her. Curiosity and worry, what if it happened again?

"About last night..." She started quietly. He took a deep breath. She waited not wanting to push it. After a moment he started talking.

* * *

_He was six, maybe seven. Fred was sick with flu and was sleeping upstairs. Mother and father had to go for some ministry function and they left them at home with a nanny. A very old one. They always liked her because she used to fall asleep right after she came and wake up right before their parents return. They thought she had some kind of charm to warn her beforehand. That night there was a storm, and they had to take the loundry from the rack that was outside before it started raining. They quickly did rock paper scissors to decide who would get the "honour". It was him that time. He didn't have time to dress because the rain was getting heavier so he run out of the house and collected the laundry. When he tried to get back to the house the door was locked. He pounded on the door but no one answered. He run to the window to see his other brothers on the other side. They were laughing at him and told him that they are very sorry but it seems that they're unable to open the door at that time and to try again later. He ran to his father's shack in the garden and hid there with the laundry. The rain was leaking through the roof of the shack, it was cold, dark and uncomfortable. The lightnings were flashing outside illuminating small parts of the room, creating weird, scary shadows on the walls. He was sitting with his knees close to his chest and trembling. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the shadows but he could still hear the thunder and he jumped every time the noise echoed through the night. _

_He only remembered being picked up by his father and being given a mug of hot cocoa from his mother. She was seething. He never saw her so angry before. His brothers were grounded for weeks after that day and she made them to be at his every whim, the regretted their actions very much... They didn't know that what they did was about to change his entire life. Ever since that day the only person he could fully trust was Fred, since he didn't have anything to do with their prank, being sick and all. He was haunted by the memories of that night everytime there was a storm. His mother always gave him cocoa and tried to soothe him. She always took him to the kitchen and cooked while he was sipping his hot cocoa. This is probably why he loved cooking so much. He always thought it was his mother's way to calm him, so he started to associate cooking with being calm and content. Ever since that incident he couldn't stand to be alone. He was afraid of the feeling of emptiness and fear when being alone._

_

* * *

_

"That's why I couldn't stand the thought of living alone... It may seem childish, my childish fears, but for me, they're very real, even now... It was the worst night of my life." His shoulders were hunched and he wasn't looking at her instead trying to burn hole through the table. She stood up and hugged him from the back.

"It's not childish... During moments like that... Just remember that I love you, and that I'll be here with warm cocoa in tow." She kissed his cheek and buried her nose in his ginger hair. It smelled nice.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He whispered.

"I know." She gave the back of his head a grin and kissed his cheek again hugging him from the back as hard as she could.

"Marry me." Came another soft whisper. Hermione felt a familiar tightening in her groin and tears started welling up in her eyes. Even though he wasn't even looking at her, he didn't kneel before her and neither did he present her with a huge diamond ring, this was the most romantic proposal she could think of, just like that, with him sitting at the kitchen table, with her hugging him from the back. It was perfect, he was perfect, they were perfect. She cried.

"Of course." To him, it sounded like the most romantic reply.

_~ End of Chapter XIX ~_


	20. Chapter XX The Epilogue

_**A/N:** You might think this is a bit cliche or something but I really had to write this epilogue so I could finally make sense of the title. Ever since the beginning I knew what the last sentence in the whole story will be, and here it is. Thank you for your patience once again._

_Epilogue - 5 years later_

It was his thirtieth birthday. His wife was just making her way over to him with a huge orange cake with thirty candles when their son Jeremy knocked into her at full speed which resulted with her landing on the floor, Jeremy landing on her, and the cake landing on the kid's head.

"It's nice to see that even on our thirtieth birthday everything is just as it always was. And here I thought that something was actually going to change, didn't you dear brother of mine?" They watched as Angie walked out of the kitchen holding another orange cake with thirty candles. She was careful not to step on Hermione or Jeremy and made her way towards them when a quaffle landed on the cake she was holding. Soon afterwards Fred's son Sebastian ran into the room, took the quaffle out of the cake and ran out.

"And here I thought my cake would have more luck than yours."

"At least your wife had." He grinned at Fred and got up to help Hermione up.

Jeremy and Sebastian were both four, there was just a month of difference between them and even though they weren't twins they sure behaved like it. They were quite a handful but sweet kids non the less. The actual twins couldn't wait for their sons to go to Hogwarts and cause general mayhem - they wanted to be proud to call them their sons. Hermione's and Angie's ideas for them were quite different but Fred and George knew that you just can't trick blood.

After conjuring two other cakes the women sat with their respective men and admired their sons while they played a weird mix of handball and quidditch with a quaffle in the middle of the burrow's living room. Almost the whole family was there and some guests too. Hermione looked up when she heard some new visitors flooing in. It turned out to be the famous wizarding gay couple - the boy who lived and the boy who's absolutely not gay. As it turned out Draco still couldn't admit that he wasn't exactly straight and living with Harry didn't really help that matter. After being confronted about it Draco would always say "Ok, so we live together. It still doesn't make me gay... I'm just Harry-centric." He never understood why everyone thought it funny.

Ron wasn't there. He kind of disappeared 5 years before. No one really knew where he was but they knew he was still alive because he sometimes sent letters to Molly. After Hermione and George got married, Molly forgave Ron for destroying his marriage with Hermione, because she thought that her daughter-in-law was definitely better suited with George than with Ron. She still wasn't happy with him, but at least she kept contact, he was her son after all. Hermione on the other hand didn't want to have anything to do with him, who could blame her.

George was very happy with how things were. He looked at the family that gathered for his and Fred's birthday and kissed his wife's cheek with content.

"Why were you with Ron in the first place, when you so obviously fit with me?" Hermione looked at him and smiled warmly.

"I don't know... I guess it was a momentary lapse of reason."

~ The End ~

_**A/N: **There, finished. Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
